No Pressure , No Diamonds
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: Katrina Perez aka Gabriella Starr after months of jobbing she's finally getting what she deserves a pretty decent push , & love . Follow her as she becomes one of the WWE's Top Diva's . Starts at RR2015 AU afterwards
1. Chapter 1

**Character Background**

**Name : Katrina Lynn Perez**

**Ring Name : Gabriella Starr**

**Nicknames : Baby Perez , The Star , Hell Kat**

**Looks : She's gonna be borrowing Maxine's looks ( Maxine &amp; Melina kind of looked alike so Katrina is Maxine basically )**

**Age: 24**

**Hometown : Hollywood , California**

**Wrestling Style : Highflyer/Brawler**

**Finisher : Hangman's Neckbreaker (Seeing Stars ) , Corkscrew shooting star press (Falling Star ) &amp; Cloverleaf (Hollywood nostalgia )**

**Ring Gear : **

**Bottoms : Ripped up tights with studded belt , Short shorts with silver stars on the sides**

**Tops : cropped tanktops , Bustiers**

**Boots : Combat boots **

* * *

Summary

Katrina Perez the younger sister of Melina Perez, After having a successful career on the indies she gets signed to the WWE only to end up jobbing . Follow Katrina as she tries to make her mark on the WWE &amp; outside it.

* * *

Katrina walked threw the curtain feeling dejected she'd been apart of the WWE for almost 4 months now and she'd hadn't gotten any singles wins there were a few tag matches where other divas felt bad for her and let her get the win but other than that she had nothing .

"Great match Kat." Nikki tapped the sullen Diva on the shoulder with a small smile

"Was it my dazzling ability to sell or that cute little way I get pinned ?" Katrina sighed as Nikki's face dropped she passed her title to Brie before grabbing both the younger diva's shoulders

"Look at me , sweetie you are an amazing athlete " Nikki said looking Katrina in the eyes " Just give it time , no pressure no diamonds baby." Katrina nodded as the corners of her mouth tugged up into a smile the two twins placed an arm on her shoulders and walked off. Katrina felt slightly better from the short pep talk Nikki had given her usually she'd gotten those talks from Emma since they were currently in the same boat . Katrina walked to the divas locker going immediately for her bag slinging it over her shoulder she quickly left the room . In search of the one person she really wanted to see , after wandering around a few minutes she'd found him the tall raven haired man who'd captivated her for months.

"Hey Joe." She cheerfully said a dimpled smile on her face he turned around and smiled at her making her heart skip a beat

"Hey babygirl nice match out there." Joe reached down and ruffled her wavy black hair around much to her displeasure

"I jobbed not much fun there . " Katrina rolled her eyes and took a step back out his reach

"It wasn't jobbing you two had a back &amp; forth match it was good." He crossed his arms and looked down at her his much larger frame making her 5'2 frame almost invisible from behind him.

"I guess it was better than usual i actually got to use my shooting star for once . "She smiled back finally feeling good about her match

"That ending was amazing . " Nick Nemeth aka Dolph Ziggler said walking past the two making her blush lightly the match had ended with her performing the falling star but Nikki bounces to her feet and catches her with the Rack Attack it actually was pretty cool and she was sure people would be talking about it for awhile

"You excited for the Rumble in three days ?" Katrina asked taking the conversation away from herself

"Yup , I'm entering at number 19 . I'm gonna win believe that ." He fist bump Katrina who giggled lightly

"Speaking of believing that , where's Jon I'm actually rooting for him ." Katrina asked looking around but she'd hadn't seen him all night

"He's around here somewhere." Joe shrugged "Any reason why you're still wearing your ring gear ?" Joe just now realized she hadn't changed she was sporting dark blue ripped up tights a black cropped top that tied around in the front &amp; black combat boots

"My gear could pass for street clothes I'll change later , me , you &amp; Jon carpooling to Philly ?" Katrina asked once again changing the subject Joe just nodded .

* * *

**Back stage January 25th 2014 Royal Rumble**

I won't deny how badly I marked out when Seth hit that phoenix splash on Cena . I was gonna need to find him later and compliment him before making him teach me that it was alot cooler than my falling star, The overall whole paperview was okay the crowd ended up pissed , and now I kinda owed Ariane 50 bucks betting on the stupid Rumble so I maybe was just as pissed as the crowd I was walking down a hallway by myself when Carono stopped me he wasn't giving me the usual "sweetie you're jobbing tonight." Look but I couldn't quite put my finger on what his expression meant

"We're thinking of having you manage someone." He said almost reading my thoughts I panicked for a second expecting it to be Fandango I thought Milena was doing a great job . I tilted my head and waited for him to continue

"We could turn you heel , have you join the Authority &amp; manage Seth , Turn you heel &amp; put you with the Bellas or we're considering putting you with Rose as a Rosebud." Carono gave me a smile knowing the first two options were a hell of a lot better than the third even though I was a Rosebud a few times when Adam was doing NXT .

"Can I think it over for a few days?" I asked biting my lip lightly I needed to talk this out with someone

"We need an answer by tomorrow so we can have the if necessary heel turn planned out." Mark replied I nodded and he walked off . I could be Seth's manager , manage Nikki &amp; Brie or not be a lemon but a Rosebud the clear best choice was joining the Authority it would farther my career more than the other options. I pulled out my phone and texted 3 of the few Diva's I made friends with

_To : Fearless Nikk , Lady Goat &amp; Girl Bye_

_Need advice meet in catering in 5 ?_

_\- Baby Perez_

they all quickly texted back as I made my way to catering I saw the guys (The usos , Jon,Joe &amp; Colby) gathered around the rock i opted to sit off in the corner alone I played The new WWE Mobile Game immortals til I heard the seats around me slide out

"Whats up my little nugget ?" Ariane asked she'd taken the seat closest to me while Nikki &amp; Brie sat across from me

"We'll i have 3 options we won't discuss the 3rd but they wanna turn me heel &amp; put me with Colby or put me with You two ." I motioned at the twins infront of me who clapped giddily for me

"Authority.." Nikki sang while Brie rolled her eyes

"Bella's." Brie said in the same voice as her sister

"Girl bye , work with Seth you've got a better chance of actually winning with him ." Ariane said bluntly that's what I loved about her

"Boy Bye , I'm about to sellout." I smiled at the girls who all smiled

"Time to make those diamonds I told you about at smackdown." Nikki leaned over the table amd hugged me . I could only hope this actually wasn't me being dealt another shit hand by the WWE but instead an overdue opportunity I deserved 4 months ago .

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far ? R/R so this story starts at the Royal Rumble but is A/U from there every so often events that actually happened will be used . I don't own anybody but Katrina although I'd love to own Roman Reigns and maybe Ran- stoppit nvm anyways let me know if anyone likes this**


	2. Chapter 2

Smackdown January 29th 2015

Smackdown kicked off with Triple H talking about how Raw was canceled due to the blizzard , so I'd be showing off my new role tonight , I'd have a match against Victoria once again jobbing but after the match I'm suppose to look upset then savagely attack her . I was already in my gear black shorts with silver sequin stars on them , a black &amp; silver top similar to my sisters just with stars instead of the crosses with my black combat boots. My long wavy hair was pulled up into a high ponytail .

_"Great segment with Saraya , you guys." I said as Nikki and Brie walked into the lockerroom I highfived them both as they took a seat next to me_

_"You excited for your big moment tonight." Brie asked running her fingers threw her hair_

_"Yes, I can't wait to kick some Foxy ass ." I smiled happily my phone vibrated in my lap I had a few texts , one from Melina , one from each of the guys and one from Carono . I opened it up scanning over it quickly_

_Come to my office there is a slight change_

_-Mark Carono_

_I signed pretty sure they were changing there minds about me , dragging myself to my feet and waved bye to the twins and went to see my boss . I knocked lightly on the door before walking in and taking a seat ._

_"Hi Katrina I just wanted to tell you Vince wants you to tweak your moves a bit we want you to be more like Melina was as heel , lots of yelling , flexibility you know ." Mark said motioning with his hands as I raised an eyebrow_

_"But Gabriella is her own person not another Melina . " I said back slightly arguing Mark nodded" I just don't want fans to watch me out there &amp; only see me as her . "_

_"I understand just give it a try and see how the fans react to it. "_

* * *

_"This is a Diva's match set for one fall introducing first from Hollywood , California Gabriella Starr !"_

_Gabriella Starr sauntered out on to the stage she threw both her hands in the air she did a kind of skip/jog to the ring as she slapped a few fans before walking up the steel steps she held one finger in the air before she climbed into the ring and patiently waiting inside the ring_

_"Introducing the opponent from Ponte Vedra Beach , Florida Alicia Fox "_

_The veteran diva made her way down to the ring quickly with her hips swaying to her music_

_"Last week on Smackdown Gabriella had an amazing match up with Nikki Bella who managed to catch Gabriella out of nowhere with a Rack Attack ." Jerry "The King" Lawler the spot with Gabriella being caught performing her falling star was shown the camera cut to Gabriella who rolled her eyes the bell rang and both divas circled each other_

_"Sizing each other up smart strategy " Cole commented while Lawler hummed in agreement _

_"And a vicious slap from Gabriella " Lawler shouted_

_Gabriella threw Alicia to the ground by her hair before kneeing her in the chest multiply times before the ref stopped her . She backed up for a second before doing it again . Dragging Alicia to her feet by her long hair Alicia shoved her away creating some distance between the two before closing the gap with a nasty kick to Gabriella's face_

_"Gabriella was doing great until Alicia nearly took her head off . "Cole said sounding kind of gleeful "quick cover by Alicia and Gabriella kicks out at 1 "_

_Alicia pulled Gabriella up and threw her into the ropes , Gabriella bounced off and came back she went for a crossbody but Alicia caught her planting her down with a huge tilt a whirl backbreaker_

_"This looks like the end for Gabriella , no kick out at 2 " Lawler clapped Gabriella was becoming a favorite of his_

_The two divas went in for another lock up this time the California native shoved Alicia away before rolling out the ring _

_"I don't need this I'm better than you !" Gabriella yelled glaring at Alicia who laughed and motioned her to come back when Gabriella refused Alicia came out after her resulting in Gabriella slamming Alicia's back into the announcement table_

_"Gabriella's gotten alot meaner . She just threw Alicia into our table I hope she's okay." Cole peered over the top at Alicia who was slowly getting up Gabriella smirked before rolling alicia back into the ring_

_"Matrix evasion by Gabriella oooh and a scissors kick by Alicia." Cole said causing Jerry to groan_

_"And Alicia picks up the win ." Jerry groaned the camera panned back over to Gabriella who was sitting up with her hands on her face Alicia held a hand out to help her up Gabriella glared at it before allowing Alicia to help her up _

_"I don't like the look on Gabriella Starr's face."_

_And just like that Gabriella brought Alicia down with a stiff clothesline before picking her up by her hair and swinging her around screaming_

_"Somebody stop her !" Cole cried Gabriella was now chocking Alicia with the ropes forcing her back to her feet one again she spun her around and let out a primal scream before dropping Alicia with the Seeing Stars ._

_Gabriella looked at the turnbuckle and pointed the crowd booed Alicia was beaten down enough but Gabriella didn't care she climbed to the top rope and delivered her falling star on the former diva's champ . She rolled out the ring and walked up the ramp without looking back _

_"Did Gabriella just beatdown Alicia for no reason at all ? " Lawler wondered out loud_

* * *

Smackdown fallout

_"Gabriella can I talk to you for a second ." Renee Young called out as Gabriella Starr walked down the hall whistling_

_"What's up blondie ?" The dark haired diva cocked her head to the side crossing her arms_

_"Why did you attack Alicia out there ?" The blonde interviewer asked Gabriella laughed before shaking she was about to respond when a gloved hand took the microphone_

_"She finally realized you have to take what you deserve ." The camera panned over to reveal Seth Rollins who handed back the mic and walked off leaving a confused Renee &amp; Gabriella with a raised eyebrow and flirty grin on her face ._

The camera cut off and Colby Lopez made his way back over to the latina diva

"You did amazing tonight we're all proud of you baby Perez." Colby draped an arm over head shoulder as she smiled and the two walked off .

"There's my babygirl . " Joe Anoa'i said pulling Katrina into a hug

"Hey big guy." She blushed lightly as he let her go

"Any chance I can take you out to celebrate ?" Joe asked his grey eyes gleaming with joy

"Sure just let me change." Katrina grinned yup life was going to get amazing for her pretty soon

* * *

AN:/ when they are in character I'll use ringnames and italics when they aren't I'll,use there real names sorry if the chapters are kinda short I'm trying to make the build up for this story perfect


	3. Chapter 3

**Raw 2/2/15**

_WWE App exclusive_

_Gabriella Starr is seen walking backstage . She turns down a hall and a small smile creeps onto her face the camera pans out_

_"Seth , just the person I was looking for . " Gabriella said as Seth draped an arm over her shoulder_

_"What can I do for you Starr ?" The architect asked as the two began walking down the hall again_

_"That thing you said on Thursday about me taking what I want well , I figured maybe you could help me out ?" _

_"I don't know about that." Seth scrunched his face up while Gabriella pouted and crossed her arms_

_"If I prove I can be useful will you help me then ?" Gabriella stopped walking looking exasperated _

_"Sure. Look I gotta go ."_

* * *

_The Authority was at ringside as the Roman Reigns &amp; Big Show match was going on J&amp;J security tried to create a distraction but failed , just as the sell out was about to provide a distraction Shape Shifter by Cassie Steele began playing getting everybody's attention . The raven haired diva known as Gabriella Starr emerged from behind the curtain . Roman raised an eyebrow before turning around right into a massive spear from the Big Show who hooked a leg and got the 3 count . Gabriella smiled as she made her way down to the ring all the members of the Authority looked at her in confusion except for Seth who smirked at her once the latina was close enough he held out a hand to her which she happily shook ._

_"Did Gabriella Starr align herself with the Authority ? " Micheal Cole cried in horror _

_" I think so Cole." Jerry Lawler grumbled watching the scene in front of him_

* * *

Katrina unhooked Colby's arms from around her shoulder as the two went through the curtain he playfully pouted at her as she rolled her eyes

"You're officially my side kick how's it feel kid ?" Colby asked ruffling Katrina's hair much to her annoyance

"Pretty kick ass , I'm just hoping I still get to wrestle. "

"Trust me babygirl , you're too good for them to not put you in the ring." Joe finally emerged from behind the curtain a large grin plastering across her face before he engulfed her in a tight hug "I'm proud of you even though you costed me my match."

Katrina grinned " I bought in. " She giggled lightly as Joe tossed her over his shoulder . Colby chuckled lightly at the two before walking to prepare for his match

"Carry me to Ariane ? " Katrina asked in a baby voice making Joe grumble before complying

"Babygirl whats... Whys... I don't wanna know ." Ariane looked at the two in confusion as they arrived in catering Joe looked like he'd Samoan drop her at any moment . Katrina giggled as Joe plopped her down into the chair in front of Ariane before walking away.

"You two are really cute." Nikki said taking a seat by Ariane as Milena sat down beside Katrina

"They are . Must be nice to have a big strong Samoan with gorgeous locks crushing on you ." Milena flashed a knowing grin at the young diva who blushed lightly

"Uh Girl Bye big strong Italians are great too." Ariane interjected making the girls laugh

"Anyways you're going out for the Main Event with Colby or waiting last second again ?" Brie asked trying to sound professional

"I'll be accompanying him." Katrina said gleefully "I get to wear the shirt Mel had made for me . " she clapped lightly before sliding her phone over to the girls showing them an extremely customized very Melina looking Seth Rollins tanktop

"I've always loved your sisters style." Nikki handed her back the phone "You kno- "

"There's a fearless Nikki and Brie mode one in my bag in the hotel , she knows you guys pretty well." Katrina said cutting off Nikki making Milena laugh " I'm keeping the girl bye one."

"So back to you &amp; Thor how is that going ?" Milena asked taking the conversation back to the original topic one Joe Anoa'i

"Um lets hear about Nikki &amp; John . " Katrina put her hands over her face

* * *

"Soo you finally decided to take the leap out the friendzone ?" Jon Good asked his good friend Joe who rolled his eyes

"You know she's liked you for awhile now , what took you so long ?' Colby asked from the other side of there locker Joe just looked at them before going back to tying his shoes

"Just take care of her , she's like the 4th shield member . " Jon added making Colby snort

" If I hadn't dismantled it. "Colby joked making Joe chuckle

"Seriously she's like a little sister to us , how you caught the feels for her is beyond us . " Jon said,unraveling his wrist tape . Joe slapped the both of them on the back of the head before leaving

* * *

"God Trin these pants are so tight I don't see how you all wear leather." Katrina groaned tugging on the waist band of the leather leggings Sandra had given her orders of Mark Carono . Nikki had shown him the customized top and he immediately suggested she dress similar to Seth . She looked over herself in the mirror an overly cut up somehow turned Cheetah print SR tanktop , leather leggings and studded biker boots this wasn't really her style or even Gabriella's it kind of screamed Melina to her but she shrugged it off

"You look cute though girl . " Trinity replied adjusting Katrina's wavy hair to show off the design better "Your gonna go out there and kill . I've always believed in you " The former Total Diva hugged the younger diva Trinity had taken an immediate liking the Katrina having met her backstage a few years back dispite Katrina always being seen with The Bellas &amp; Ariane she was actually closest to Trinity Fatu .

"Thank you Trin." Katrina pulled her phone from her waist band "Selfies ?" Trinity giggled lightly before they snapped a few

" It's 10:30 already ? Girl you better go find Colby ."Trinity said shoving her out the Divas locker

* * *

Even though Colby lost his match tonight it was still amazing I even got to be involved in a few spots, when Daniel dove threw the ropes for his suicide dive I fell into the splits saving myself . The best part was when Joe came down and speared me &amp; Show how often does a diva take a bump like that . Scratch that not counting the Charlotte Sasha Banks match when was the last time a diva actually got speared . After the show the higher ups praised me it felt nice to truly be recognized for my talents . I wouldn't be appearing again til probably smackdown so I was going home to my cats and my sister. Ariane would be flying out with me since we're both Cali girls . I was skyping Colby and the guys while Ariane napped beside me .

"Hows the plane ride Hell Kat ?" Jon asked looking at Katrina's surroundings

"Pretty cozy here in first class."

"Who's picking you two up ?" Joe asked glancing at Ariane slightly who's head was on my shoulder with her mouth wide open

"Eva is , relax dad."

"He'd like being called daddy alot more ." Jon muttered while I pretended not to hear that as Colby put him into a headlock before dragging him off camera . Joe chuckled lightly before focusing back on me

"You have the most amazing eyes." We both said at the same time making me blush lightly I had deep ember colored eyes while he had the most amazing grey eyes I'd ever seen

"I'll call you later Mel wants to talk now." I pouted slightly as he said bye before switching over to my sister

"It's about time I thought you'd never,answer you're big sister ." Melina rolled her eyes before smiling at me

"The shield needed there sword , you're still going out with us later right ?" I answered I looked behind Mel's head for a second before groaning "Why are you in my room ?" My shield poster had caught my eye

"Mickie and Nash wanted to come in so I came in too." She shrugged referring to my two black &amp; white munchkin kittens. Melina reached over and lifted up Mickie to show her to me . Yes my cat is named after Mickie James . "I don't have to play nice with the red head do I ?"

"Yes Eva is our friend she'll be sparing with us tomorrow too." I snarkily replied while Melina groaned and hung up on me . Turning off my laptop I put in headphones for the duration of the flight.

* * *

Jon had managed to use his original Dirty Deeds on Colby before pinning him . I have no idea how they started wrestling nor do I really wanna deal with it I'd much rather be on the plane with my babygirl . I remember her first day with the company like it was yesterday

_I was watching from backstage at an NXT Live event just checking out some of the talent ._

_"Umm have you seen Merecedes or Jojo anywhere ." This sweet voice asked me looking down at her she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen she had a natural tan , long wavy dark hair and these deep ember eyes_

_"Try the locker. You look familiar by the way." I pointed out I had seen her before but couldn't actually place where _

_"Colby , I'm the newest WWE Diva Katrina Perez aka Gabriella Starr. " She held her hand out to me which I happily took . I remembered her now Colby had introduced me to her by her ring name as his little sister _

_"Colby's sister ?" I asked alittle disappointed _

_"He's like a big brother to me , he took me under his wing at 18." She explained a smirk appeared on my lips and she smiled back ._

That was nearly 6 months ago and somehow it'd taken me months to ask her out . It doesn't matter now though I was going to have her pretty soon . I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw,Colby get lifted up out the corner of my eye Jon had him up in a full surfboard for some reason I just shook my head and left the room

"What no get back here Joe you're our referee !"

* * *

AN/ i'll try to update after Raw's and Smackdowns since i kinda am following the Seth Rollins Storyline right now . So for awhile you guys should be getting 2 chapters a week or atleast 1 long one . If you see any mistakes,please let me know its kinda hard for me to really catch them all since I'm writing via Phone . Anyways R/R :*


	4. Chapter 4

These past few days were relaxing somehow I barely got time off . I Know right they kept this lil jobber busy . Hanging out with the girls was kind of tense Eva liked Mel , Mel hated Eva , Ariane adored Mel , Mel liked Ariane . So every time Eva tried to talk Mel either ignored her or cut her off but she did try and help her with her "very painful wrestling" ( Melina's words not mine ) . Besides that it was fine . Joe actually flew out and went to the club with us . I know right he totally surprised me he thought it wasn't fair to me to be "7th wheeling" . He flew back out with me early Thursday morning . I was pretty tired but I was excited about tonight I was involved in the handicap match I'm not really sure if I would actually get to compete or not though .

"Bye Joe." I smiled up at the gorgeous man beside me he walked me to my room which I was sharing with Saraya this week . He kissed my forehead before going into his room down the hall .I went to open the door but I heard a loud thud followed by a groan nervously opening the door I saw Saraya on the floor holding her knee while Victoria was laid across her

"We were not ease-dropping." Saraya nervously chuckled

"Yupp we're just wrestling." Victoria added bouncing to her feet I shut the door shaking my head before rolling my bag over to the still made bed and flopping down on to it .

"It's 9 am and you guys are way too active ." I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at the two Saraya still laid on the floor while Victoria was I don't really know what she was doing

"Early bird catches the worm." Victoria replied finally pulling Saraya up off the floor and tossing her over her shoulder .

"My leg !" Saraya cried making us both laugh as Victoria tossed her down next to me

"Okay Fred the fish." I slapped Saraya on the knee and she elbowed me back in the ribs

"His names Fred ?" Victoria asked

"According to twitter."

Smackdown 2/5/15

I was sitting in hair and make up along side Victoria , &amp; Saraya the two would be going up against each other tonight. I got my long wavy hair straightened out and light natural looking make up applied .

"So which one of you's getting your ass kicked ?" I smirked at the two Saraya grinned while Victoria rolled her eyes "Paige-turner or Rampaige ?"

"PTO Actually." Saraya evilly grinned rubbing her hands together I winced slightly that move was brutal I had the misfortune of jobbing to Saraya 7 times and 3 of them were tapout victories .

"The fans are gonna go bat shit crazy."

"I won't be going bat shit crazy for it . "Victoria mumbled

* * *

I had a meeting with Stephanie so I maybe ran alittle bit once I realized I was running late monkeying around with Saraya &amp; Victoria

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized as I ran threw the door I blushed mostly out of embarrassment once I saw J&amp;J security , Colby , &amp; Bryan. I sheepishly sat down next to Colby who snickered in his hand at me

"It's fine , Katrina we're just discussing a few spots for tonight."Stephanie smiled sweetly at me , while I politely smiled back Mel told me to keep a safe distance from Stephanie in every way possible and seeing the way Mel was treated towards the end of her career it was easily understandable .

"Everyone says there fine with you battling it out with Bryan for a little bit." Stephanie added a huge grin spread across my face before I jolted up from my seat and hugged everyone

"I will not let you down any of you , I promise . " I was feeling super giddy Colby had to yank me back into my seat .

* * *

_Backstage_

_After Seth Rollins tells Daniel Bryan about there handicap match the camera shows Gabriella Starr standing by a TV watching the camera pans away from her to show Cameron_

_"You've really came along way Gabbi . " Cameron said glancing at the tv for a second _

_"One don't call me Gabbi , two I'm making major moves for my career maybe you should do the same." Gabriella crossed her arms and rolled her eyes_

_"No need to get so hostile Gabriella . " Camera held her hands up in surrender " I'm just trying to get on the winning team ." _

_"And what team is that ?" Gabriella looked intrigued as Cameron clearly stroked her ego_

_"The Gabriella Starr team ." Cameron walked off while Gabriella went back to watching smackdown_

Katrina walked off after Ariane jogging slightly to catch up with her

"Hey Ari , are they like foreshadowing for us tagging together or something?" Katrina asked finally walking at the same pace as Ariane

"Maybe I hope so we'd be the next laycool." Ariane grinned hooking Katrina's arm

"Uh no better than Laycool ,The BFF'S &amp; The beautiful people."

* * *

_"The following is a 4 on 1 handicap match Introducing first the team of Gabriella Starr , J &amp; J security &amp; Mr Money In The Bank , Seth Rollins ."_

_The 4 walked out with Gabriella twirling the golden briefcase around they all climbed into the ring Gabriella &amp; J &amp; J security did a few stretches as Seth handed off his briefcase Daniel Bryan's music came on and the crowd erupted in cheers_

_"And introducing the opponent from Aberdeen , Washington Daniel Bryan!"_

_Daniel did his entrance and climbed in the ring , he stood off to the side as the 4 discussed who would start before agreeing on it being Mercury . _

_*Time skip *_

_All of Seth's team was out Mercury laid by the announce table while Noble sat against the barrier Seth crawled to his corner after cheapshotting Daniel . With a sudden burst of energy he leapt and tagged in the first hand he saw, Gabriella Starr's_

_"Oh my god Gabriella's the legal diva." Byron pointed out as Gabriella immediately went for a cover "Daniel kicks out at 1." _

_Gabriella groaned before hitting a knee drop onto Daniel's face. She then straddled his waist before raining down strong punches_

_"There goes that aggressive brawler style of Gabriella." Micheal cole said as Gabriella then hit the ropes for a lionsault "Another kick out by Bryan." _

_Daniel finally climbed to his feet going for a lock up with the diva he got the upper hand and whipped her into the ropes unknown to her Seth tagged his self back in Gabriella connected with a tilt a-whirl hurricarana with Seth following that up with his curb stomp &amp; getting the pin._

_"Gabriella did pretty good out there." Lawler commented as Seth held up Gabriella's hand_

_"I can't help but wonder how that match would have went if Gabriella wasn't there."Byron pointed out_

* * *

"I thought you didn't fly around the ring ?" Joe asked after the show we'd decided to hangout in his room

"I learned a few new tricks in Cali I wanted to show off . " Katrina replied shrugging

"From you're sister ?"

"Her &amp; John they taught us so much , I can't wait to bring the girls to Mickie ." Katrina smiled fondly mentioning 3 of the 4 people who trained her "Eva didn't botch a thing either ." Joe dropped his jaw in pretend shock making Katrina slap his arm.

" Yeah yeah yeah so how'd it feel out there with the boys?" Joe asked

"Amazing I'm glad they changed the outcome of the match , they make Seth lose entirely too much."

"He'll be a champion soon so it's all worth it." Joe said Katrina nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder

"Yeah, like a wise fearless big boobed diva once told me no pressure, no diamonds."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey babygirl." Ariane beamed at me before sliding into the seat across from me along with Trinity

"Hey guys." I replied we decided to go out for breakfast while the guys were at the gym

"Sooo we're teaming together at a house show tonight." Ariane said dancing in her seat

"Team CamStarr in the houseee . " I sang dancing along with Ariane while Trinity laughed

"Not exactly we're teaming with Mercedes too." Ariane added I shrugged I like Mercedes so it's fine besides the girl could wrestle her ass off .

"This should be fun ."

"It's amazing how every time your around the Total Diva's cameras are nowhere to be seen." Trinity pointed out

"Speaking of TD I'm still upset you took Danielle &amp; Milena for pole dancing lessons &amp; not me." I crossed my arms and fake pouted

"Yess girl that would have been Bomb Dot com if we were there." Ariane snapped her fingers while I shook my head

* * *

"I don't see how Colby does that crazy ass crossfit."Jon looked at Colby in awe

"He's an athletic freak." Jonathon Fatu replied shaking his head

"Joe's over there benchpressing a bus , we're surrounded by freaks." Joshua added the three were doing pushups clearly being upstaged

"Jesus even Nikki's lifting a house we need to stop doing these pretend push-ups." Jon complained laying on his stomach with his face in the mat

"Wait til Trin gets here and does those crazy ass pull ups." Jonathon rolled over and started doing sit ups

"Joe'll have moved the whole gym by the time they get here." Joshua completely gave up working out and walked off

Trinity, Ariane , &amp; Katrina walked into the gym all wearing yoga pants , tank tops and sneakers with there hair tied up . Ariane &amp; Katrina went straight to the treadmills while as predicted Trinity did her crazy ass pull ups . ( A/N: In my mind Naomi does pull ups like gymnasts idk why she just does )

"We shoulda got on the treadmills." Jon face palmed himself while Jonathon patted him on the shoulder

"No next time we just don't come with these athletic weirdos."

"Agreed." Jon &amp; Jonathon high fived before going back to making it look like they were doing something

"Sooo are we ever gonna get the deets on you &amp; Joe any time soon." Ariane asked speeding up into a slow jog .

"Nope." Katrina gave her best Dean Ambrose impersonation making Ariane scrunch up her face

"Eww girl , come on Team CamStarr doesn't keep secrets." Ariane gave her best puppy dog face while Katrina put her headphones in &amp; kept walking on the treadmill

"That's how you're gonna be ? I'ma remember that ." Ariane rolled her eyes &amp; Katrina grinned .

* * *

WWE Live

#GirlBye

"The following is a Diva's 6 person tag match introducing the team of Cameron , Sasha Banks , &amp; Gabriella Starr !"

The 3 heel divas came out Cameron looking deeply into her mirror , Sasha doing her normal pose while Gabriella crossed her arms. All 3 decked out in their black gears and sporting Sasha's signature Kanye Shades

Rush of Power

"And the opponents the team of Naomi , Summer Rae &amp; Charlotte !"

*Skip to the end of the match *

The 3 heel divas picked up the win with a double backstabber codebreaker combo Cameron got the win.

* * *

Raw 2/9/15

Looking over my script for tonight I smiled , I was going to be at ringside for both Colby's matches . I'm truely blessed. I Iet Ariane pick out my outfit for tonight which I've got mixed emotions about once again I'm being shoved into leather pants I've decided I really hate them already, a pair of black fluffy uggs , and my ring gear top the royal blue bustier with Black stars ( like Nikki's top) . I was sporting wild curly hair with dark make up also .

"Heyy girl." Trinity beamed at me as she walked into the locker wearing her barely there ring gear

"Hey Trin &amp; Trin's ass." I tapped her on the butt lightly before going back over my script

"What have they got you doing tonight looking like your big sister ?" Trinity looked over my outfit

"This was Ari's doing alll of it."

"Of course." Trinity scrunched up her face and sat down a few minutes later there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it

"Jon what's up ?" I asked shutting the locker door behind me

"Just picking you up for a few segments." He replied I shrugged and followed him

"My script only had my segment with Ari in it."I looked up at him but he didn't reply "Are we there yet ?"

Jon just narrowed his eyes at me

"Are we there yet ?" I asked again Jon rolled his eyes at me making me stomp my feet and groan

"God your annoying Perez." Jon finally replied tossing me over his shoulder and putting his hand over my mouth finally we got to what looked like that place the shield use to shoot their promos . Throwing myself off Jon's shoulders I crossed my arms

"What we doing here ?" I tapped my foot impatiently

"Well this was Colby's idea." Jon rubbed the back of his head as Joe jumped out and speared me scaring me completely pissless

"Surprise it's a yay Kat's succeeding type thing where we give you stuff." Colby said helping me back up and handing me a bag I smiled brightly before looking threw it , it was a bunch of "Shield merc".

"Thanks although I already have most of this stuff."

I went out with Seth for both his matches , the first one we lost via disqualification when I decided to lowblow Ryback before Seth &amp; J&amp;J security joined in on the assault , the second which was a 5 on 2 handicap match we also lost I didn't really get involved .

* * *

Smackdown 2.12.15

Colby had been given the rest of the week off but I still had stuff to do , I was getting to do a segment with Joe &amp; had a match against Saraya (sigh Jobbing though) . Atleast I was being featured . Since Colby wasn't here tonight I planned on wearing my "Seth Rollins" gear as Jon had dubbed it . This time I had the shirt customized so it looked more like a bustier . I was sitting by the gorrilla with Joe while I waited to make my entrance The Bella's had just went out to do commentary .

"I wish they had you in Roman gear." Joe fake pouted flipping his hair back

"Maybe you'll see me in it sooner rather than later." I winked just as a stage hand motioned for me to go out.

* * *

_I'ma shape shifter_

_When I'm in love_

_I'ma great kisser_

_When he's the one_

_Gabriella slowly strolled out on to the stage a small smirk on her face as the fans cheered and booed her although it was mostly boos._

_"This is a Divas bout scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Hollywood , California Gabriella Starrr !"_

_Gabriella sauntered to the ring she walked around to the commentary table she shared a look with Nikki before climbing into the ring_

_Stars In The Night_

_Paige bounced out onto the stage smiling_

_"And her opponent from Norwich, England Paige !" _

_Paige glared at Nikki as she got into the ring . The bell rang and the two raven haired beauties went for a lock up with Gabriella kneeing Paige in the mid section when it looked like Paige was getting the upperhand. The Latina then followed up with a fierce back hand to the pale diva's face . Paige retaliated by superkicking Gabriella Starr in the chest knocking her down. Paige then helped her up only to nail her with multiply short arm clotheslines sending Gabriella to the mat . Paige let out a loud scream as she went over to the ropes closest to the announce table with her back turned Gabriella got to her feet and nailed Paige with an inverted frankensteiner . Shooting a thumbs up The Bella's Gabriella set Paige up for her Seeing Stars but Paige managed to shove her off . Gabriella kneed her in the gut again before running and springboarding out the corner going for a crossbody but Paige kicked her in the face leveling her. Paige hooked Gabriella's leg for the pin._

_"1 "_

_"2 "_

_Gabriella kicked out much to Paige's dismay. Paige set up Gabriella for the PTO with Gabriella unable to fight out of it she had no choice but to tap ._

* * *

Once I was showered and changed into street gear I was sitting in Jon &amp; Joe's locker with Jon since Joe was getting ready for his match.

"Sooo are you &amp; Joe an item now ?" Jon asked in his best fangirl voice I raised an eyebrow at him and just stared "Because I totally ship you guys Roella for life."

"Roella ? Ew you need a life Jonathon" I shook my head at him while he grinned back

"Okay fine Gaban Steigns." Jon said barely holding back a laugh

"In the words of Ariane Boy Bye." I rolled my eyes

"Didn't you make a cameo in that terrible video ?" Jon asked thankfully changing the subject I didn't like discussing me &amp; Joe when I was still unsure of what to even say

"Yupp." I casually shrugged flicking on the TV to watch Joe &amp; Bryan's match

* * *

AN:/ This chapters alittle short sorry guys but did anyone watch NXT last night . My Girl SASHA BANKS IS THE NEW NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPION . But anyways R/R :*


	6. Chapter 6

I have no idea how I didn't know about the whole Colby/Leighla/Zahra drama . But I do know I'm going to kick both there asses. I was going down to Florida to see Mercedes anyway so I didn't have to change any of my plans .

I strolled inside the performance center along side Melina the both us of sporting ponytails and sweatpants we could easily pass for two people about to workout which we really weren't. I spotted Mercedes with Jojo &amp; Rebecca we quickly made our way over to the trio Mercedes grinned happily when she saw me but her mouth dropped in awe at my sister being as big a diva she was, she inspired a lot of people even if she wasn't my sister I would still sight her as one of my idols.

"Hey guys." We both said at the same time Mercedes &amp; Jojo nearly fainted while Rebecca laughed at them "So where is she ?"

"Who?"Rebecca asked since she seemed to be the only one capable of forming words.

"That little homewrecker Zahra." I spat I don't care if the whole thing was Colby's fault Zahra could have not paid Colby any mind . The 3 NXT divas looked at each other for a second before Jojo finally found her voice

"Suspended, Why ?" Jojo asked she looked alittle scared but I brushed it off

"I'm gonna kick her ass then I'm flying out to Iowa to kick Leighla's ass."I answered while Melina nodded she'd flew out as soon as possible once she'd discovered the news knowing how protective I got over Colby. Jojo nervously glanced around this time Melina noticed

"Okay little girl I can tell she's here so you might as well just tell us now." Melina tightened up her ponytail while Jojo started to tremble slightly I'd forgotten the poor girl was her friend.

"Bathroom, Alexis told her to hide when you got here." Jojo looked down at her feet

"Thank you Jayjay." Melina walked off towards the bathroom

"Her names Jojo." Mercedes finally said looking at my sisters retreating form before she turned back to me "Anyways you're looking at the new NXT Woman's Champion."She grinned happily before hugging me I nodded to Rebecca who nodded back we weren't really friends but we weren't not friends either its hard to explain.

"Took them long enough to put the belt on you." I smiled at my long time friend

"I will be holding it even longer than that." Mercedes said confidently I nodded to her before I walked off towards the bathroom. Once I got closer to the doors I could hear faint voices I'd never met Zahra just seen her in pictures so I wasn't sure if it was her I was hearing. Pushing open the door I heard the sound of glass breaking rushing inside I saw the mirror was dented and someone with dark hair was on the ground I relaxed once I noticed the pale skin.

"Dammit Mel you didn't throw her head into the mirror did you ?" I asked feeling slightly bad for the girl I kneeled beside her checking her head . Mel came out from one of the stalls with toilet paper wrapped around her fist.

"She's fine I went to punch her and the little bitch ducked I hit the mirror." She explained I grunted in disgust and stepped back from her.

"Zahra get up . " I ordered she slowly complied I got a good look at her she was pretty but covered in tattoos her cheek was alittle red but other than that she was fine

"I don't even know you , why are you attacking me ?!" Zahra sneered at us I had to grab Mel's arm to keep her from swinging at her again.

"Yeah stop lying Zorro, you know exactly why we're here you're sleeping with Colby." Melina glared at her while Zahra rolled her eyes

"What are you two jealous ?" Zahra grinned cockily at me I let go of Mel &amp; Zahra's grin completely dropped but instead of Mel hitting her I did , I punched her square in the mouth before out of spite hitting the SethWalker on the hard bathroom floor. Mel fixed her hair in the mirror before walking out . I looked down at the tattooed beauty clutching her head in pain on the floor

"If Seth gets in any trouble over you I will actually beat your ass not throw a little wrestling move at you I will show you why they really call me a brawler. Stay away from Colby oh and clean yourself up bitch ." I kicked her in her side and walked out the bathroom as soon as I left Jojo rushed in.

* * *

Iowa sunday 2.15.15

I flew out to Iowa alone Mel had to go back to work Joe wanted to come with me but he didn't need to see this side of me. Colby told me he was staying in a hotel and Leighla was still living at the house. Once again I was dressed in sweats with my hair up I didn't expect to hurt Leighla but I wasn't sure yet. I knocked on the door and waited patiently a few seconds later Leighla was at the door her expression completely blank

"What do you want Katrina ?" Leighla crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame

"Why did you post those pictures ?" I asked

"Payback." She simply said slamming the door in my face I wasted no time banging on the door again Leighla threw the door back open and glared at me

"Leave before I call the cops !" She slammed the door in my face again I rolled my eyes and walked back to Colby's car I kind of sort of stole it . Pulling out my phone I quickly called him &amp; he answered on the first ring as always

"Katrina where's my car ?" He immediately asked making me try and hold back a giggle.

"Ummm outside your house. " I grinned an innocent grin even though Colby couldn't see me

"Can you just bring it back to the hotel." He groaned while I started up the car and started driving

"On my way coach. "

"Oh &amp; I got you , your own hotel room , your stuffs already there. " Colby said baffling me

"What ? Why ?"

"You'll thank me later. " Colby snickered before hanging up .

* * *

After going through a very annoying conversation with four receptionists I found out my room number and got the key card apparently Colby thought it was cute to put it under Gabriella Reigns and not tell me . I opened up the door and walked in flickering on the lights the room was full of light blue &amp; deep red roses. I shut the door behind me looking around confused Colby wouldn't do this for me . On the couch sat a huge tan teddy bear somehow wearing shield gear I picked up the small card sitting next to it and blushed .

_A big teddy bear from your big teddy bear_

_\- Joe 3 _

I picked up the teddy bear well tried to but it was bigger than me I gave up pretty quick and left it there pulling out my phone I texted Joe

_Are you here in Iowa ?_

_\- Kat_

He replied almost instantly

_Check the bedroom , see you later Babygirl_

_-Joe_

I put my phone back into the waistband of my sweats and walked into the bedroom another card sat on top of the cutest dress I'd ever seen. It was white with thin straps that tied around the neck and stopped a little above my knees with a bottom that looked like if I twirled it would fan out around me beautifully but would hug the top of my body perfectly. It had the perfect balance between cute &amp; sexy that I myself would have picked out . I picked up the card and read it

_Check the closet now._

_-Joe_

I opened up the closet and immediately spotted a plain shoe box carefully picking it up I placed it on the bed next to the dress I slowly opened the box and inside were two black glittery peep toed Christian Louboutin heels . They had Nikki Bella written all over them I shook my head and took them out the box underneath them was a diamond necklace sitting on top of a third card .

_Yes Nikki picked out the shoes , &amp; Brie picked out the dress but I picked out the Ice _

_Now get dressed and meet me in the lobby in 1 hour_

_-Joe_

1 hour later I was completely dressed the dress fit perfect and the heels &amp; necklace looked perfect paired with it . Brie had left a pink lip gloss &amp; some mascara on the night stand knowing I opted to look as natural as possible just like she did . I made a mental note to do something just as nice for them when I saw them, picking up a little white clutch bag I threw my phone and some money into it before walking out the hotel room . Taking the elevator to the lobby I shifted on my feet nervously this was definitely a date and even though we'd gone out several times together it was never actually a date it was more like "hanging out". The elevator stopped at the lobby finally and I walked out .

* * *

Joe

I was wearing a black suit with a bouquet of black,blue,white &amp; red roses it was an odd choice in color but each girl I asked gave me different colors. Nikki said red , while Brie told me to get white , Saraya said black was her favorite color but Mel said the same about blue so I got all four . The elevator finally dinged and I looked up from the flowers as the most beautiful girl came out it . Her thick raven hair hung in loose curls, the white dress made her naturally tan skin pop , and those shoes made her legs look to die for . She looked up and smiled at me one of her so big smiles it made you smile and I found myself doing that . I met her halfway

"Hey babygirl , I didn't get to see you yesterday so I brought Valentines day to you . " I said taking her hand as we started walking .

"Your perfect you know that right ?" She looked up at me with those big hazel eyes and I lost my train of thought for a second

"I may have been told that once or twice . "

* * *

AN:/ I should have just put this and the last chapter together but oh well , You guys got a Valentine's day chapter tho R/R :*


	7. Chapter 7

I arrived at the arena early Mark wanted to see me &amp; Ariane . I almost went all Nattie and crashed my car on the way here thinking I was in trouble for what went down at the Performance Center but luckily for my rental Ariane called me 2 minutes later saying she got the same call . Ariane pretty much barged into Carrano's office while I politely walked inside she could really sometimes be a real life heel.

"Hey Ariane , Hello Katrina." Mark smiled at us as we both took a seat " We're just waiting on one more person."

"Can I ask who ?" Ariane asked looking at the door while I tried to sneak and check my phone I really felt like I was back in high school every time I was in Mark/Stephanie/Paul's offices . The door opened up before Mark could answer and in walked the third member of our trio unfortunately with Total Diva's cameras following her

"Have a seat Eva. " Mark said sternly I'm starting to think he puts on a show for the cameras he was all sweet and smiley when we walked in but now not so much. " Now we all know Eva's still out but Vince thought it would be great to work her into you two's angle when she comes back. "

"Oh wow , that's amazing. " Eva said as we all looked at each other

"But for now we're going to push you two into a small feud with Naomi &amp; Emma." Mark explained folding his hands on his desk giving us that stern look again .

"Are you sure that won't be too much stress on Katrina ? " Eva asked I mentally face palmed asking to many questions was not always a good thing . All eyes landed on me I even felt the camera zoom in on my face

"No Eva I'll be fine , I can work both storylines." I spoke up slightly glaring at Eva and she gave me an apologetic smile back .

"Speaking of your other angle, Katrina you won't be with Colby for too long Hunter refuses for your talents to be under utilized again . " Mark said I wasn't sure if I should smile or be upset

"So you have more plans for me ?" I asked

"Paul wants you in the title picture soon , but you know Vince has final say over everything. " Mark replied mine &amp; Ariane's eyes went wide while Eva looked kind of bored

"Isn't this all a little too quick ? " Eva asked Ariane shot her a glare while I mentally mauled her

"I've been wrestling since I was 17 , I've worked hard unlike you." I stood up from the chair and stormed out " Oh and Mark keep her as far away from my storyline as possible." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and kept walking. I found myself by the gorilla the match card was already posted I would be "scouting" Ariane while she went up against Tenille .

"Hey Kat what are you doing here so early ?" Trinity asked as she appeared beside me

"Just came from a meeting , what are you doing here ?" I asked shifting my duffle bag over my shoulder

"Same , it was about the mini feud with you and Ari ." Trinity replied before taking a hard look at my face "What crawled up your butt and died ?"

"Eva she just gets so irking sometimes , Mark's telling us about my push and she's just killing my joy. " I explained rolling my eyes

"It was just for the cameras you know Eva's not actually like that. " Trinity explained making me instantly feel stupid I should have known that wasn't Natalie speaking but her Eva Marie persona

"Now I feel like an idiot I told Mark not to let her in on the story line . " I frowned while Trinity laughed

"Trust me Mark probably just thought it was for the cameras, when I was on TD I was the only one besides Nikki &amp; Brie who acted the same. " Trinity said I never really watched Total Divas so I didn't really know

"Okay good . " I sighed in relief and glanced down at my watch "We've got 5 hours before Raw what should we do ?

"Practice ? " Trinity suggested while I shook my head

"Actually I need to go to the mall real quick would you wanna come ?" I pulled my car keys out my pocket

"Sure ." Trinity shrugged

And 3 hours later we were walking back inside the arena I had a few bags as did Trinity . I picked up something for the twins &amp; something for Joe to thank them for yesterday I pretty much pissed my first big pay check away but I feel like it was worth it . I made these cute little stuffed animals at build a bear a Teddy bear dressed like John for Nikki &amp; a goat dressed like Bryan for Brie and then I got them these matching pink diamond tennis bracelets and then for Joe I got this big ass rolex white gold with diamonds . We went to the Diva's locker room first to get ready before I'd go help plan out a few of the spots in Ariane's match . I wouldn't be wrestling tonight so like all the other diva's I'd be dressed like I was going to the club rather than work . I had on a light green two piece dress with an aztec design on the top and my new sparkly black heels . Trinity was going to help us just so she'd have something to do . We watched the two go over their match overall it was fine Ariane just needed to adjust some stuff and do less rest holds and she'd be fine .

* * *

_"Double knee facebreaker by Cameron. " Micheal Cole said as Gabriella Starr appeared on the ramp "What's Gabriella doing out here ? "_

_"It looks like she's scouting Cameron out , maybe ." Jerry Lawler said unsure Cameron had Emma in a DDT clutch by the time Gabriella made it to ringside_

_Emma shoved Cameron away and took her down with a russian leg sweep she glanced at Gabriella unsure of what she was doing out here . She went to lock in her EmmaLock but Cameron rolled over and grabbed the ropes screaming her head off the whole time . Gabriella put her hands over her ears and grimaced._

_"Looks like Gabriella Starr might be getting a little annoyed . " Booker T pointed out "Girl Bye ! Cameron picks up the win . "_

_As the ref holds up Cameron's hand Gabriella slid into the ring the two had a slight stare down before a smirk crossed Gabriella's face she pulled Emma up by her hair earning boos from the crowd _

_"Seeing Stars by Gabriella ! Emma didn't deserve that . " Jerry Lawler cried as Gabriella rolled out the ring her music began playing while Cameron looked down at Emma flipping her hair. _

* * *

_When I got back behind the curtain Trinity was waiting for me _

_"Whats up Trin ? " I asked sitting down on some crates _

_" Carrano says we have a match friday with you &amp; Ariane attacking me afterwards . " Trinity said I nodded my head as she walked off Ariane came out next follower shortly by Tenille . _

_"I didn't hurt you right Tenille ? " I carefully looked her up &amp; down I slightly botched it wasn't really noticeable but I noticed. _

_"I'm fine . " Tenille smiled at me before walking off leaving me and Ariane I had a segment to shoot and I'd be back out at ringside later on for Colby so I was still stuck in this outfit . _

_"Diva's locker room ? " Ariane asked I shook my head _

_"Nah I'm gonna go hang out at the forklift with Saraya &amp; Victoria . " I replied as we both started going our separate ways ._

* * *

I went back out to the ring with Colby after Saraya's match I felt &amp; looked a little out of place they all wore black while I was still in my bright green dress . I was pretty bored until "Here to show the world " played and out came Nick some words were exchanged before they went at each other not too much late J &amp; J got ejected but I was allowed to stay . Just as Nick was about to pick up the win I pounced on him with J &amp; J not too far behind me . Most of Dolph's survivors series team came out and cleared the ring . And that was my last appearence for the night . I changed out of my dress back into some jeans and a tanktop and went to,distribute my gifts before I headed back to the hotel .

"Nikki , Brie I got you guys thank you gifts . " I smiled at the twins when I found them by the forklift , I reached in my duffle and gave the twins there gifts. They both smiled and thanked me before I went off in search of my boys . I finally found them in a dark isolated corner very shield like , I made my way over to them and smiled

"Hey bros &amp; Joe . " I patted them each on the shoulder and hopped up on the crate next to Joe leaning my head on to his shoulder

" Baby Perez . " Jon looked at Joe's shoulder than my head smirking

"Kat. " Colby greeted "We gotta talk about what you did a few days ago . "

"Florida or Iowa ? " I asked mentally preparing myself for one Colby's imfamous scoldings

"What did you do in Florida ?" Colby &amp; Jon asked at the same time while Joe bit back a laugh I told him before I went since I ended up missing Valentines day to do "damage" control .

"I just went to the Performance center with Mel . " I nuzzled my face into Joe's shoulder Colby &amp; I have known each other long enough to know when the other was lying or purposely leaving something out in this case .

"They let her inside ? " Jon sounded shocked , I was alittle shocked myself it was no secret how the WWE mistreated Mel before and after her release .

"Yupp. " I turned my face back towards them " Although she may not be allowed back .. "

" What did she do ? " Jon asked intently making me giggle lightly he hated when people beat around the bush.

"We did damage control , well you know Shield brand .. " I looked up at Colby who shook his head while running his hand threw his hair . "In my defense we all do it for each other I didn't get upset when you kicked Mattias or Mattew's ass . " Colby rolled his eyes

"That was different . "

"Not really they were jerks , she's a jerk totally the same . " I rolled my eyes getting a little annoyed he seemed upset with me .

"Wait a second Mattew as in Corey Graves? " Joe asked stepping away from me I rolled my eyes again

"That was years ago . " I hopped off the crate and crossed my arms " Is that a problem ? "

" Let's go princess . " Jon being the only person without an attitude grabbed my arm . I reached into the duffle bag and pulled out Joe's gift slamming it down on the crate I previously occupied before Jon dragged me away . He took me back to catering and left me with Ariane &amp; Trinity .

"So umm do you want a ride back to the hotel ? " Ariane asked as she &amp; Trinity eyed me nervously while I visibily relaxed slightly for their benefit .

* * *

AN:/ Okay you guys Katrina is based off of Maxine (Nxt season 3 ) because she had that slight resemblance with Melina so im stealing her looks for Katrina kk bye


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so Joe &amp; Colby aren't speaking to me &amp; I could kind of careless . Colby's mad at me for kicking his side chicks ass when he's kicked several of my ex boyfriend's asses over the years . Joe was either jealous of Mattew or mad I didn't tell him either way he didn't have any right to be mad he never asked me out therefore , I am single . Well atleast that's the way Ariane explained it to me while not surprisingly Trinity was on Joe's side . I'm going clubbing tonight with the Saraya &amp; Milena to keep my mind of this whole drama . I looked myself over in the floor length mirror I special requested I was wearing black leather tights , a black low cut crop top and my black Doc Martens I looked hot yet comfortable . After what felt like forever Saraya &amp; Milena finally showed up at my door Milena was dressed very sexy as usual while Saraya was dressed basically just like me just with out the leather tights .

"Hey sexy ladies you guys ready to go ? " I smiled at the two as they nodded grabbing my purse we left out for the club .

* * *

Joe . . .

I was mad at Katrina but it wasn't her fault , the girls so beautiful I just hate hearing about her being with someone else it being my co-worker made it worst after Jon dragged her off Colby filled me in on the Katrina/Mattew saga . They'd dated from the time she was 19 to 22 with them only breaking up because he had cheated on her while he was on the road . I don't understand how anyone could hurt Katrina Lynn Perez she was the sweetest , caring , down to earth person I had ever met . Colby wasn't speaking to her cause apparently he actually liked Sahara or whatever her name was &amp; now thanks to the Perez sisters wasn't returning any of his calls or texts but gladly favored his tweet . I was laying in bed watching a re-run of Law &amp; Order ignoring my roommate who happened to be one Randy Orton .

"Hey Joe , you wanna go out tonight ?" Randy yelled from presumably the couch I didn't give him an answer so he decided to come in my room . " Are you in here sulking ? Let's go get us some girls . "

"I'm fine . " I replied not looking up from the TV

"You sure ? I just was on instagram &amp; Katrina looks hot . " He smirked at me before tossing me his phone there in all it's glory was a picture of Katrina &amp; Saraya dressed in all black with Milena wearing sultry red , the picture was captioned _Peligrosa _ . I handed Orton back his phone and got up

"Find out where they are while I get dressed . " I replied as Randy left my room I yanked out a black button up , black boot cut jeans a pair of Timberlands and the watch Kat brought me . Katrina wanted to run around looking like a goth princess well so can - nevermind . Once I was dressed Orton came back telling me he knew where to find them and we were on our way .

* * *

Katrina . . .

I was slightly drunk dancing with two guys while Saraya was completely wasted with Milena watching over her since she didn't drink . I didn't really care who these two guys were as long as I was having fun . One of their hands slide down on to my butt but before I got the chance to say anything I was being yanked out from inbetween them and against a broad rock hard chest I knew to well . Inhaling the sent of his cologne I didn't even notice he'd chased my "dates" away or that he was with someone else . I tilted my head up and looked into Joe's smokey grey eyes suddenly feeling shy I looked down at his arm around my waist noticing my watch I smiled .

"Get Milena &amp; Saraya so we can leave . " Joe said to the person beside him I looked up and saw Jon &amp; Randy . Randy nodded before walking off to where Milena was happily waving him down . I laughed lightly figuring she had something to do with them showing up .

"What are you doing here Joe ? " I finally spoke up well as loud as I could over the pulsating music .

"Taking my girl and her friends back to the hotel . " Joe replied a large grin crept on to my face

"Your girl huh ? " I got on to my tippy toes and Joe leaned his neck down meeting me halfway capturing my lips in a tender kiss . I felt those metaphorical sparks the ones everyone claims to feel when they found there soulmate .

"Yes my girl . " He said pulling away he took my hand in one of his hands and draped his other arm around Saraya once Randy brought her over to us and we left . Jon &amp; Randy decided to stay at the club with Milena while me &amp; Joe took Saraya back to the hotel . Saraya had passed out and Milena had the key so Saraya would be crashing on Randy &amp; Joe's couch since I didn't plan on going back to my room .

"So your not mad at me anymore ? " I asked sitting at the edge of the bed

"I wasn't mad babygirl . " He said in that velvety smooth voice that I loved soo much.

"Then what we're you ? You ripped yourself away from me . " I said kicking off my boots while Joe chuckled lightly

"I was jealous &amp; it caught me off guard . " He explained as I crawled up the bed and snuggled into his chest

"You never asked about my ex's and I never asked about yours , that wasn't important . "

"I know and I'm sorry so lets have the awkward ex conversation now so this doesn't happen again . " He said making me laugh " Before you , I dated Layla and before that I was engaged ."

"That's all ?" I raised my eyebrow he was too gorgeous to have only two exs

" Those were my only serious ones , your turn . "

"Okay , before you I dated Mattias , and before that Mattew . Those are my only two ex's you'll actually run into. " I replied with Joe humming in response . " Hey Joe , Colby really liked Xander didn't he ? "

"Xander ? You mean Zahra ? " Joe asked laughing " But yes he does. "

"I'll fix it for him , even though I disapprove . " I rolled my eyes even though Joe couldn't see it . He stroked my hair as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up happy me &amp; Joe are together now and it felt great , I trust him not to hurt me like Mattias or Mattew did . Walking into the kitchen I stopped in my tracks with my mouth agape Randy was cooking breakfast I didn't peg him as the cooking type .

"Whatchu making RKO ? " I asked playfully sitting up on the counter

"Bacon, eggs , pancakes the usual . " He replied looking a little too focused flipping those pancakes pretty soon Saraya practically floated in the kitchen following her nose to the delicious smell .

"How's that hangover crazy ass ?" I asked Saraya looked like she hadn't had a drop of liquor last night

"Didn't have one , where's Milena ? " Saraya shrugged hopping up next to me on the counter .

"You guys room I think she brought a guy back or girl .. " Randy replied taking the last pancake out the pan and placing it on to a plate .

"I should go check on her . " Saraya started to get up til she looked at the bacon on the plate it practically called to her "After breakfast , yup after I devour this delicious looking meal . " Saraya rubbed her hands togethet before grabbing a plate from behind us and helping herself to Randy's cooking . After eating Randy's heavenly food I went back to my room to shower and change while Saraya went to check on Milena . After I finished my shower I heard a knock at my door thinking it was just Saraya or Ariane I answered in just a towel my heart dropped and the greeting died on my lips .

"Katrina hey . " Mattias smiled at me while I died alittle inside we had started dating a month before my main roster debut &amp; broken up back in December apparently he found Leyvonna much more attractive .

"What do you want ? " I pulled my towel closer to me as I glared at "Prince Pretty " .

"We haven't spoken since December I miss you Kay . " His eyes roamed over my body making me silently gag how I ever found him attractive was beyond me .

"Leyvonna not paying you any more attention ? " I slammed the hotel room door in his face and went to get dressed , I ended up wearing a royal blue romper with black gladiator sandals and the necklace Joe got me . I glanced out the peephole and Mattias was still standing there with his back turned maybe talking to someone ? I placed my ear against the door trying to ease drop

"Get out of here , pretty boy . " The voice of my constant savior Jon said , he was always getting me away from something and I would forever appreciate that . I'd known Jon for awhile though Colby so I was like the annoying little sister who needed constant protecting . After a few more muffled words Mattias left and I opened the door Jon walked right inside shutting it behind him

"My knight in shining leather , what's up ? " I asked picking up my purse

"Nothing I just saw your jerk ex &amp; wanted to make sure you were okay . " Jon smiled at me before opening the door back up and looking around " Joe went home to take care of a few things before we leave Florida so we're gonna be the bestest of buddies . "

"He left the city and didn't tell his girlfriend ? I'm gonna supergirl punch him . " I asked as me &amp; Jon started walking to the elevator

"Girlfriend ? You two are nasty this is incest . " Jon scrunched his face up in mock disgust while I snorted and elbowed him in the gut

"The heart wants what the heart wants . "

"Yeah yeah you hurt my brother &amp; I'll kill you . " Jon wagged his finger in my face making me try to bite it

"I hope you told him the same thing . " I said pushing the button for the lobby on the elevator .

"Nope . " Jon grinned while I put my hand over my heart "I kill you , Colby kills him we already flipped a coin on it . "

"Bitches . "

For some reason Jon wanted to go to the Performance Center instead of a gym . I shrugged as he parked the car and hopped out . I wasn't dressed for working out so I wouldn't be . Walking inside we,saw most of the NXT talent sighing deeply when I saw the tattooed beauty I wasn't ready to face yet .

"You dragged me here to talk to her ? " I asked giving him the side eye

"Yup go talk to her . " He shoved me gently towards her before walking to the other side of the center . Leyvonna &amp; Leah stepped in front of Zahra blocking her from my view

"I'm actually here to apologize . " I said holding both my hands up in surrender the two future NXT divas looked at me skeptically but took a step to the side so they were still blocking her but her hair was now visible .

"Talk . " Zahra said I felt like she crossed her arms but yeah I couldn't really see .

"Colby's like my brother he trained me when my sister &amp; her boyfriend couldn't and got me my contract , we look out for each other always have &amp; always will . I went after you cause I thought it was your fault but I realized it wasn't , I'm sorry for putting my hands on you that was unprofessional and immature of me . If it makes you feel better we can step in a ring and wrestle this out like two professional wrestlers would . " I held my hand out waiting for her to shake it after a few seconds Leah moved out the way &amp; Zahra shook my hand

"It's fine &amp; hell let's wrestle this out . " She smiled at me and I smiled back .

"Can you talk to Colby and let me go change . " I said walking off towards the locker to throw on some NXT training gear .

* * *

_Smackdown 2.19.15_

_Naomi stood in the ring stretching as she waited for her opponent before load whistling filled the arena as Shape shifter blared followed by a chorus of boos __._

_"And her opponent from Hollywood, California Gabriella Starr ! " _

_Gabriella looked as if she was basking in the crowds negative reaction she garnered a few cheers when she performed his sisters trademark ring in . Standing up she flipped Naomi the finger before the bell rang and the two locked up ._

_"Headlock take down by Naomi , and a kip up from Gabriella . " Micheal Cole said " Beautiful hurricarana by Naomi . "_

_Naomi went for a quick pinfall _

_" 1 !" Gabriella kicked out the two divas started trading forearms back and forth before both running the ropes and going for dropkicks _

_"Two of the most athletic divas in the WWE right here Naomi &amp; Gabriella . " Booker T commented " Short armed clothesline from Gabriella Starr . "_

_Gabriella took Naomi down with 2 more clotheslines before going for a pin_

_"1!" _

_" 2 " Naomi kicked out Gabriella irish whipped Naomi into the ropes but Naomi slide thru them and landed on the apron Gabriella ran up to knock her off but was met with a kick to the head followed by a springboard crossbody with Naomi hooking a leg _

_"Near fall for Naomi , Gabriella's hanging in there . " Micheal Cole said with slight distain _

_Gabriella caught Naomi by her curly locks and took her down with a hair pull backbreaker , she pulled Naomi back to her feet and threw her into the corner she held a finger up in the air taunting the crowd as they knew what was coming next _

_"Handspring back elbow to Naomi ! " Booker T yelled as Naomi fell down into a seated postion with Gabriella using her foot to choke her " Gabriella better be careful before she gets counted out " _

_Gabriella smirked evilly as she rolled Naomi over pulling her legs up and kneeling on her head ( Jericho's Liontamer/cloverleaf ) _

_"Hollywood Nostalgia it's over . "Micheal Cole sulked as Naomi tapped out but Gabriella didn't release the hold until Cameron ran down . Gabriella released Naomi and stepped back Naomi was now on her hands and knees as Cameron used her reverse kneeling facebuster and laid her back out . The two started stomping on her unknown to them Emma ran out quickly tossing Cameron out the ring before hitting Gabriella with a stiff big boot , Cameron tried to help but ran into a rear view . Emmalution began playing as both the face divas danced there way up the ramp leaving the heels to gather there barings ._

* * *

_Smackdown fall out_

_Eden caught up to a very distraught Gabriella &amp; Cameron both pacing the floor_

_"How do you guys feel ? " Eden asked earning a snort from Cameron and a glare from Gabriella _

_"I'ma winner , I won out there Naomi tapped those little dancing bimbos will get theres . Now thanks to Emma Seth doesn't want me at ringside that is bad for business ! " Gabriella ranted into the mic while Cameron nodded _

_"What about you Cameron ? " Eden asked holding the microphone in front of Cameron now_

_"Two words girl bye ! " Cameron flipped her hair and walked off the camera zoomed in on Gabriella who chuckled before walking the other way . _

* * *

AN:/ okay Mattias is Tyler Breeze , Leyvonna is one of the pre developmental divas , Leah is Carmella, Mattew is Corey Graves , Mercedes is Sasha Banks , Saraya is Paige , Milena is Rosa , to clear up any confusion with Melina &amp; Milena . Just incase I created any confusion using there real names


	9. Chapter 9

They didn't have anything scheduled for me at Fast Lane so I stayed back at the hotel watching live Via the WWE Network. I was curled up on the couch next Ariane watching intently .

"An amazing wrestlemania match would be Cameron vs Gabriella for the title to close the show . " Ariane mused outloud while I nodded

"You never know if we work hard enough it could happen . "

"It would be bomb dot com , I wipe the floor with you and start a 20 year reign . " Ariane said dreamily while I rolled my eyes

"Unless April pops back up . " I rolled my eyes I wasn't much of an,AJ Lee fan I actually prefered to watch Nattie , or Trinity hell even Eva .

"Way to kill my joy , girl . " Ariane glared slightly before checking her phone and squealing "Ooooh girl we're making appearances on all shows this week . "

"Really ? " I raised an eyebrow that didn't even happen with Cena " Wow . Why ? "

"You go up against Tenille with me at ringside for Raw , Number 1 contender battle royal on main event , we go up against Trin &amp; Tenille smackdown &amp; I'm up against Nattie on Superstars . " Ariane read off her phone to me while I nodded

"Busy week , No live events ? " I asked as I watched the Tyson &amp; Cesaro win the titles .

"Non that I know of yet , I think they're getting ready to start Eva back on live events though . " Ariane replied dropping her phone on to her lap .

"Good for her , she's been out for too long . " I sympathized it must have sucked sitting at home for all these months at a time . " Wanna google ourselfs ? "

"Girl no , that stuff will just upset you . " Ariane dismissed my idea but I still pulled out my phone and typed my ring name in .

_Ten reasons WWE needs to not push Gabriella Starr . _

_Is Gabriella's gimmick slowly turning into a ripoff of former diva Melina's_

_Gabriella finally getting the push she deserves _

_Pairing Gabriella up with Cameron Yuck but yes _

_Gabriella Starr spotted out with Roman Reigns _

Well Damn , Ariane was right I sat my phone down on the arm of the chair while Ariane gave me a small smile

"Non of that stuff is true , haters gonna forever hate . " Ariane placed a hand over my shoulder

"We're both just going to have to prove everyone wrong &amp; become the Trish &amp; Lita of our era . " I replied so inspirationally I may have out done Bo Dallas .

"Thats the spirit . " Ariane smiled at me before getting up to answer her phone . I got bored and texted my boys "Good luck " with Jon &amp; Joe responding instantly and Colby umm not so much . He still hadn't spoken to me almost a week later . It was eating away at me my trainer/gymbuddy/bestfriend I may sound overdramatic but it's always been me &amp; Colby . I spent 2 years with Chaotic Wrestling until 2013 when Colby helped get me into ROH and then from there in 2014 the WWE . Colby didn't have a match tonight so I could call him without having to worry about interupting his pre-match rituals . The phone rang 6 times before Colby finally answered.

"What do you want Kat ? " Colby sounded annoyed still much to my disappointment

"Can you stop acting like that already damn . " I rolled my eyes

"You really don't know why I'm mad . "

"Over me doing what you'd do for me . " I answered hanging up the phone .

"Girl... " Ariane started but I shushed her .

* * *

Raw 2.23.15

_"Seth I just wanted say you did so great last night . " Gabriella praised Seth who smirked _

_"Thanks , Gabs I just did what I do best. " Seth held up his briefcase before tapping it _

_"I am also going to do what I do best and become number one contender . " Gabriella smirked until Seth laughed immediately turning her smirk into a straight line "What's funny ?" _

_"Nothing Nothing , lets just hope Emma doesn't ... look nevermind go out there and win . " Seth said still laughing as he pushed her towards the door ._

* * *

"Soo you two still not talking ? " Nikki asked as soon as the camera's were off

"Nope, I can't worry about him I have to focus on my match . " Katrina shrugged it off and kept walking leaving Nikki behind her .

* * *

_Shapeshifter by Cassie Steele blared out in the arena as Gabriella Starr along side Cameron , made there way to the ringbark _

_"Introducing first from Hollywood, California being accompanied by Cameron , Gabriella Starr ! " Lillian announced Gabriella slid into the ring Mickie James style as #Emmalution started to play and Emma danced her way out_

_"And from Melbourn , Austraila Emma ! " _

_Emma made her way to the ring while a seething Gabriella looked on ._

_"Gabriella just gets meaner &amp; meaner each week she just whipped Emma by the hair ! " Micheal Cole said bitterly _

_"Being a nice girl didn't work for her , Look at her now she's winning more and talked her way into being Seth Rollin's sidekick . " Jerry Lawler praised _

_Emma had Gabriella down on the mat with a headscissors locked in Cameron pounded on the mat trying to give Gabriella a little momentum ._

_"And Gabriella wills her way out , ouch beautiful hair pull backbreaker . " Lawler said as Gabriella performed a standing shooting star press . _

_"Kick out by Emma . " Cole said _

_Gabriella pulled Emma back to her feet by the hair and turned her around she let out a shrill primal scream before dropping down into the Seeing Stars ._

_"Gabriella just put Emma away ! " Lawler said happily as Cameron entered the ring but before either Diva could make a move for the aussie Somebody call my mama played as Naomi ran down causing the two divas to retreat ._

* * *

Even though I wasn't technically a member of the authority I was backstage at the Authority meeting and again at ringside with Seth &amp; Randy . We lost again but I got to be RKO'd by one of my idols . It was a fun night overrall . I was rooming with the Jon since , Colby roomed with Joe for some odd reason I think he was trying to be a jerk but whatever .

"You &amp; Colby need to get it together Perez. " Jon said sitting on the couch as I emerged from my room wearing Scooby Doo PJs I sighed as I flopped down next to him .

"It's him now , he roomed with Joe trying to be petty . " I argued back

"Don't make my brother sound like a girl . " Jon chuckled

"He is when does he ever room with Joe , it's always either you or me . " I crossed my arms "He says it's way to much haircaring going on rooming with Joe. "

"Just out of curiosity why are you rooming with me ? " Jon asked changing the subject

"Colby took Joe , Saraya's with Danielle , and I ... look shut up . " I stuttered Jon just laughed before shoving my face . Yup thats why I roomed with him he was that annoying big brother that gets on your nerves but always made sure you were okay .

* * *

**You can look but you can't touch **

_Nikki Bella came down to the ring wearing a sexy dress carrying her Diva's title high while all the other Divas looked on . Nikki took a seat on commentary as she waved to Brie in the ring ._

_"Joing us on commentary the Diva's Champion Nikki Bella , how are you tonight ? " Lawler asked as the bell rang_

_"I'm great and I'll be even better once Brie wins number one contender tonight. " Nikki smiled as Rosa was thrown out first_

_"Ouch bye bye Rosa . Why do you want your sister to win ? " Micheal Cole asked _

_"The people wanna see Bella Vs Bella at Mania, and I do too." Nikki replied "Oh wow Cameron &amp; Gabriella are cleaning house. "_

_Cameron hit Naomi with a codebreaker before dropkicking her threw the ropes , Gabriella highfived her as the two picked up Alicia by the hair and flung her threw the second rope ._

_"There goes Alicia followed by Summer . " Booker T said " We're down to Natalya,Brie,Cameron,Gabriella and Emma. "_

_"Not any more Briee mood ! " Nikki cheered as Brie delivered a beautiful missile dropkick eliminating Emma ._

_"My moneys on Gabriella,! " King said happily_

_Cameron and Natalya were both under the bottom rope trying to shove the other one out Brie ran and connected with a baseball slide eliminating the two divas . She turned around and faced Gabriella the two smirked at each other before going at each other with Gabriella dropping to the mat so Brie jumped over her and used the ropes to stop herself from rebounding again, Gabriella sprang to her feet both divas ran at each other again this time slamming each's faces into the mat at the same time with spinning facebusters _

_"Both divas look out cole . " Booker T said while Nikki looked on intensely_

_"Come on Brie !" Nikki cheered as the two divas made it back to there feet with Brie getting the upper hand _

_"Brie going for that running knee . " Lawler said sounding quite torn just as Brie was about to connect Gabriella rolled out the way and Brie fell threw the ropes_

_"Gabriella Starr is the new number one contender ! " Lawler shouted almost weeping tears of joy _

_Gabriella walked to the side of the ring closest to Nikki and the two had a stare down with Gabriella pointing at the wrestlemania sign ._

* * *

Once I got backstage Colby was waiting for me I raised an eyebrow but kept walking .

"Ugh Kat stop being difficult I wanna talk to you . " Colby reached out and grabbed my arm making me spin around before I crossed them .

"Okay talk. " I said with narrowed eyes Colby sighed running his fingers threw his messy hair

"I get why you did it , but I didn't need you to do it . I didn't ask you to do anything for a reason Katrina . " Colby said I wanted to roll my eyes but fought the urge .

"I never asked you to either . " I pointed out while Colby gave me a look

"That's completely different, You got your heartbroken &amp; your like my lil sister that's my job . " Colby explain I went to open my mouth but he shushed me "If anything you should have kicked Leighla's ass. "

"I didn't take into consideration you might've liked her . I should have said something to you before I went down there . " I apologized staring at my feet

"I talked to Mel and it's mostly her fault, Zahra says its fine so I can't really be mad anymore . " Colby replied rubbing the back of his neck .

"She's actually a cool girl I get what you see in her . " I said smiling as Colby threw his arm over my shoulder we started walking back to the diva's locker "Her titties are great too. "

"I know right . " Colby said fist bumping me I went inside the locker and he went off to do Colby type things all the divas were inside still I smiled at them before going to my locker .

"There dropping our feud . " Trinity said from beside me pouting

"So I can focus on feuding with Nikki ? " I asked and Trinity nodded "Atleast you still have that whole uso/tyson/cesaro thing."

"Hey Kat . " Nikki said from behind me I turned around and she bearhugged me "I told you everything would pay off . " I nodded as Brie joined in , then Saraya before long I had the whole diva's locker hugging me

"I love you guys too , but let go . " I begged they only hugged my tighter thankfully my phone rang so they let me go I grabbed it from my bag and smiled , as the raven haired hell cat's face popped up on the screen .

"You guys Mel facetimed me . " I said as the Bellas,Victoria,Milena,Ariane &amp; Trinity ran behind me making Mel giggle lightly .

"Hey guys " She waved , they all said hey back in unison before stepping away " So my baby sisters getting a shot at the belt . "

"Yupp . " I said gleefully snatching the belt from around Nikki's waist and putting it over my shoulder

"Slow down there little one , you'll jinx yourself . " Melina scolded while I pouted " When's the match I'm going to be there . "

"Mania, I'm excited win or lose . " I grinned while Melina nodded

"I'll be rooting for you ,bye babes , bye girls . " Melina hung up right after the girls yelled bye back . In one month I'd be having my first title match , at Wrestlemania . I needed to thank Hunter he stepped in and saved my career I would have quit instead of jobbing my whole career .


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean they dropped you &amp; Trin's angle ? " Joe asked on the ride back to the hotel, I was driving with Joe riding shotgun &amp; Colby &amp; Jon were in the back .

"She they can have better build up to the Mania match. " Colby explained while I nodded

"Are they putting the belt on you ? " Jon ask leaning around the front seat

"I'm not sure yet, fingers crossed April doesn't come back &amp; I get scrapped . " I said pulling into the parking lot .

"Yeah fingers crossed. " Colby said making us all cross our before climbing out

* * *

Me &amp; Joe decided to skype my mom &amp; Mel tonight since I hadn't spoken to my mom in a few days . It took a few seconds before my sister's big smiley face popped up on my laptop she was sitting beside our mom who looked twice as happy.

"Hi mami ,Mel. " I said waving

"Hey Mrs Perez &amp; Melina . " Joe said and they both grinned even bigger making me roll my eyes

"Stop gawking at my boyfriend . " I playfully pouted there eyes finally focused on me , Melina's smile dropped but my mom still smiled .

"He's just sooo pretty . " Mel said batting her eyelashes

"And so is John . " I said sharply getting a quick glare from her "Are you two in my room again ? "

"Maybe baby . " Mami said we talked for a little bit longer before I had I went (was dragged) to do crossfit with Colby . It wasn't really my thing I kind of liked the parkcour I was learning better but John wasn't around so it would have to do .

After about 45 minutes I quit while Colby kept going I just sat on the side &amp; watched since it was only the two of us another 10 minutes went past with Colby showing no sign of stopping any time soon so I went and hit the showers .

* * *

**Raw 3.2.15**

_Gabriella had Nikki rolled over and was setting up for her Hollywood Nostalgia but all of a sudden Brie rushed in attacking the number one contender costing her the match . Brie grabbed both Gabriella's arms as she glared up at the Bella's bracing herself for the hits they never came as "Let's Light It Up . " played causing the fans to go wild and the Bellas to look up in fear . The petite diva known as Aj Lee slide into the ring she took down both Bella's with ease before being blind side by Nikki when was then struck with a bicycle kick by Gabriella before the two tossed the champion outside the ring . Gabriella wearily eyed Aj who smiled and tilted her head as her music started back up._

* * *

"_Welcome back to the WWE AJ Lee . " Renee Young beamed as Aj stepped into the frame at the very same time Gabriella did_

_"What'd you come out there for ?" Gabriella glared with crossed arms " I was expecting Cameron I really don't know you . "_

_"Well I've seen the Bella's bully you other diva's for months &amp; I just wanted to give diva's a chance. " Aj smiled overly sweet making Gabriella roll her eyes . " I didn't want Nikki to disfigure such a pretty fresh face . " _

_"That's what I have Cameron for she's my equalizer . " Gabriella sneered as Cameron appeared beside her a look of distain on her face " Thanks but no thanks pipsqueak. " Gabriella walked off as Cameron snickered before following ._

* * *

"Why didn't anyone tell me she was back . " Katrina groaned stomping her foot while Ariane placed a hand over her shoulder

" It was a suprise look you heard Carrano , Paul won't let you get scrapped . " Ariane said sounding as if she was trying to convince herself .

"How much can Paul do if Vince wants April to have the title instead. " I asked while Ariane's shoulders slumped

"Maybe they'll finally give ALL diva's a chance . " Ariane said positively before glancing over her shoulder " I think April wants to talk to you so I'll see you later . " Ariane walked off and shortly after April took her place .

"Katrina right ? " April held out held her hand out for me to shake I eyed it before crossing my arms

"What do you want April ? " I asked tapping my foot I really couldn't stand April Brooks

"Nothing much just to thank you for holding my spot for me , now I'm off to thank the Bella's &amp; Paige it's really a shame it took 4 divas to hold the divison down til it's queen returned. Anyways bye . " April smirked at me before skipping off I wanted so badly to grab her by her hair and slam her on this concrete but the little bitch was fast . I turned on my heel and stomped off to Colby's locker I flung the door open making sure it slammed behind me I flopped down on the bench Randy avoided eye contact while Colby started staring as his boots . I huffed out of annoyance and caught Randy's eye .

"April is such a bitch ! " I crossed my arms glaring at the walls " She just thinks she's gods gift to wrestling I can't wait to knock her down a few pegs . " Colby looked up nervously

"How are you gonna do that ? "

"Easy Phil loves UFC , so I'm gonna beat his wife's ass for real . " I replied smirking darkly Randy chuckled while Colby looked exasperated

"You should not resort to violence so quickly , you'll end up fired . " Colby preached while I snickered

"I use to be a crip Colby , this is kind of our way of dealing with things . " I started to put my hair up but Randy smacked my scrunchy out my hand "Que culo estúpido dick . "

"One you were never in a gang and two no cursing in spanish . " Colby wagged his finger at me disapprovingly .

"Voy a hacer lo que quiero puta . " I smiled as the locker room opened and Jon walked in

"Jesus I heard Baby Perez's potty mouth all the way down the hall . " Jon said playfully giving me a thumbs up

"Si Si ! " I smirked being mexican american and fluent in both languages had it's perks .

"Back to English Kat , but Paul &amp; Stephanie wanna see you . " Jon said making me groan as he helped me to my feet before I walked off in search of Paul and Stephanie . 10 minutes later I found them chatting up April much to my dismay .

"Hello Mr &amp; Mrs. Levesque . " I smiled politely only looking at those two

"Hello Katrina . "

* * *

**Joe pov ...**

Everybody was hanging out in Colby's locker before the main event so I decided to go stop by , mostly hoping Katrina was there . When I got inside she wasn't but the guys were .

"Sup . " I nodded at them and nodded back

"You just missed my little sister . " Colby smirked up at me while Randy snickered

"Yeah she had to go see Stephanie . " Jon added while I nodded

"What for ?" I asked before anybody could respond my phone vibrated

From :_ Baby_

_Can you come meet me at Catering ... _

"I gotta go meet Kat at catering so bye ." I said over my shoulder as I quickly replied back to her . I could tell something was up since she wasn't be my little weirdo so I walked as fast as I could . Finally I saw curly black hair on the table and a light gear crop top . I slide in next to her and leaned my head onto her back

"Kat , what's up? " I asked kissing her back lightly but got no response

"Kat ? "

"Katrina talk to me . " I tried again pulling up her head I looked her over real quick , judging by the smudged make up &amp; slightly red eyes she'd been crying . I didn't say anything else to her so I just pushed her face against my chest &amp; rubbed her back .

"I'm not gonna be champion . " She finally said looking up at me "Vince didn't want me to win to begin with he's giving it back to April . "

"Katrina you are going to become Diva's champion you haven't even been here a year yet , your only 24 you are the future of the Diva's Divison. " I said looking into her eyes she smiled lightly before wiping her cheeks .

"Thank you . " She placed a soft kiss on my cheek before standing up " I've got to go get my make up fixed but you should prolly go Heyman's almost done talking . " She motioned toward the screen making me bolt to my feet and run to the place I make my entrance .

* * *

AN/ yup I'm not an AJ fan so she's the villian , I mean Katrina can't be friends with everyone .


	11. Chapter 11

**Smackdown 3.5.15**

The Bellas cut a promo about Aj , telling her to bring her little new friend with her during their matcu , it was a completely last second decision for me to come out and even more last second decision for me to help her win .

Backstage .

_"Nice work out there . " Gabriella called out to a skipping Aj who turned and smiled_

_"Couldn't have done it without you buddy . " She replied _

_"Oh yeah I know tha- " Gabriella started but Aj cut her off _

_"So you're number one contender for my baby . " _

_"Yes , why ? " Gabriella eyed her wearily as Aj smiled again _

_"You are not ready to hold my baby , no amount of shacking up with Mr . Money in the bank will make you ready or worthy . " Aj tilted her head to the side while Gabriella crossed her arms &amp; glared " Just a suggestion here but dropping Starr as your last names a good start, its a teeny bit childish . " Aj went to skip off but Gabriella grabbed her by the hair and flung her into a wall before pouncing on top of her and raining down punches . A couple people rushed over hearing the commotion , Summer Rae &amp; Cameron tried to pry Gabriella off of Aj but both ended up being hit by Aj who now had a tight grip on Gabriella's raven locks as she kicked her in the stomach repeatedly ._

_"Girl Bye ! " Cameron screeched before grabbing Aj by the hair and joining in on the brawl making it now 2 on 1 . Summer Rae groaned as she ran off Gabriella held both of Aj's arms as Cameron delivered a wicked spinning roundhouse kick to the side of Aj's head Gabriella let her slump to the hard floor before dusting off her hands_

_"You hungry Cam ? " _

The two diva's highfived as the camera crew walked off Ariane held a hand out &amp; helped up April who dusted herself off before walking away with messy hair and a slightly red face .

"You two are either really good actors or that was real . " Ariane pointed out while I used my fingers to try and tame my hair

"I am a professional . " I insisted smiling until I looked down at my fingers pieces off my hair had come out when I ran my fingers threw it . " Okay i really punched the crap out her . " Ariane rolled her eyes before adjusting her dress .

"You could get in trouble for that . " Ariane chastised me

"She damn near kicked my lunch up , she's lucky I didn't wanna embarrass myself . "

* * *

Joe ...

Me &amp; Jon looked at the monitor confused I wasn't sure if Kat &amp; AJ's segment was real or staged perfectly .

"Do you think they really got into it ? " Jon asked I scratched my head and shrugged

"I'm not sure . Katrina fights like a guy and that was kind of diva-ish . " I replied

"Katrina is a guy . " Jon joked I grabbed him into a headlock playfully

"My girlfriends not a man . "

"Oooh she might be . " The shrill voice of Katrina's side kick Ariane chimed in with Katrina walking behind her

" I got a pretty big - " Katrina started but Ariane slapped a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth

"That's unattractive girl . " Ariane lectured I released Jon who overdramatically slumped to the floor holding his neck . Katrina squealed lightly making all eyes land on her , she blushed slightly before handing Ariane her phone who squealed twice as loud .

"Our duo just became a trio Eva's gonna be with us starting monday . " Ariane explained

* * *

**Raw 3.9.15**

_wwe app exclusive . _

_The camera pans around to show the divas lockerroom before focusing on 4 Divas , Cameron , Summer , Eva &amp; Gabriella all in their ring gears giggling ._

_"You really kicked AJ's ass last week . " Summer praised the others nodded in agreement _

_"And tonight we'll be in your corner when you kick her ass too . " Eva smirked _

_"It's going to take four of you just for little ol me ? " Aj smiled from the doorway Gabriella nearly snarled startling her crew ._

_"It'll just take Summer . " Gabriella smirked Aj's eyes landed over Summer's shoulder_

_"Well it did take two of you last week , I see you took my advice you're just Gabriella now ? " Aj smirked before skipping off ._

_"I have an idea you guys . " Eva looked around before the 4 huddled together ._

So later on I stayed at ringside during the whole authority thing , they're slowly starting to distance me from Seth sometimes I did seem out of place . Later on in the night I was back at ringside along side Eva &amp; Cameron as Summer took on AJ with somehow Paige in her corner . After Summer tapped out to the Black widow Cameron &amp; Eva attacked AJ while I took out Paige by throwing her into the steel steps . It ended with me &amp; Cameron standing tall while Eva helped up Summer .

* * *

"Soo how do feel about your storyline now ? " Melina asked I could hear her fiddling with the phone alot a habit she had when she was nervous .

"It's odd but Diva storylines are always odd. " I replied choosing my words carefully " They're still unsure about Mania though , it could either be a triple threat match for the title or most likely it'll be a 3 way tag match yawnnn . "

"It could be worst , atleast it's not a playboi bunny mania match . "

"Or in our pg era a total diva's mania match . " I replied making Mel laugh

"I'll talk to you later chica, love you . "

"Love you too Melly . "

I put my phone back into my pocket and sighed I was getting everything I dreamed of and now it was slowly being taken away. I was snapped out of my inter dilemma when my roommate for the night Eva walked. Without asking my permission she climbed into bed beside me .

"Long day ? " I asked looking up at the red head who nodded "Yeah me too . "

"But on the bright side your back on TV your boobs look great , and you're still crazy beautiful . " I smiled at Eva as she smiled back .

"You are a good friend . " Eva said "But im taking your bed tonight . " She grinned at me evilly as she lightly pushed me out the bed but I oversold it and chucked myself on the floor

"I'm still a better seller than you . "

* * *

_Double Date w/ Colby &amp; Zahra be ready in 30._

_-Joe_

Leave it to Joe to only give me 30 minutes and no details , I huffed looking through my suitcase frustratedly .

"Eva , skinny legs or a dress ? " I asked the red head holding up both items

"Pink isn't your color, so skinny jeans . " Eva replied rolling back over , I tossed the pink sundress to the side and pulled out a purple tanktop &amp; black blazer

"Purple tank &amp; black blazer ?" I asked again she gave me a thumbs up so I went &amp; got dressed quickly finishing off my outfit with my studded ankle boots &amp; a star necklace a fan had given me at a live event I left my hair in its natural waves and grabbed my black purse before walking to go meet my friends .

When I got to the lobby I sighed in relief Joe had on just jeans &amp; a Tshirt so I wasn't under dressed . I walked up to him and he gave me a peck on the lips

"You look great for 30 minutes , next time I'll give you 5 . " He joked making me roll my eyes

"Hey Z , Colbz where we going ? " I asked

"Movies and out to eat . " Zahra replied I nodded as Joe grabbed my hand .


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing really interesting happened , Nikki picked up a win against Aj on Raw while Paige got a win back on Brie on Smackdown , I would no longer be hanging around Seth &amp; The Authority but we were still allies . The plans for Mania were set into stone , a 3 teamed Tag Team match (Cameron &amp; Gabriella , The Bella Twins , and Paige &amp; AJ ) with the rules being if Nikki got the pin she wouldn't have to defend her belt again until Money In The Bank but if any of us other divas got the pin Nikki would be defending her belt against them the day after Mania . It was pretty exciting .

"That's a huge stipulation for Mania . " Brie said snapping me from my thoughts , we were out at an all Diva's dinner since we all didn't really get together too often cause of Total Diva's filming .

"Yeah , I'm just gonna have to kick major ass . " Nikki playfully smirked making us all laugh

"And avoid maybe a Black Widow , PTO &amp; some Hollywood Nostalgia . " April smiled I still didn't like her but I was going to be civil for the sake of mine &amp; Ariane's possible Mania Moment .

"Who are you guys rooting for ? " I asked the other diva's not participating .

"Nikki . " Milena beamed at Saraya who pouted

"Katrina . " Victoria also grinned at Saraya

"Three Amigos my ass . " She playfully scrowled

"AJ . " Nattie said

"Katrina . " Naomi said

"Saraya . " Tenille high fived Saraya as she stuck out her tonge at Vic &amp; Milena

"Saraya . " Danielle smiled

"Ariane . " Layla shrugged

"Brie . " Eva gave her a thumbs up "What about you 6 who do you want to win besides yourself . "

Me &amp; Ariane shared a look before we each said each other , Nikki &amp; Brie copied and did the same

"Honestly I'd have to say Ariane . " Saraya said making us all looked wide eyed

"I'd want Saraya to . " Aj said we all already knew that but whatever .

"Awww thank you my little british baby doll . " Ariane smiled you could tell Saraya had made her day . My phone rang and I excused myself before walking a short distance from the girls

"Zahra what's up ? " I asked slightly confused we made peace but I wouldn't expect her to be calling me

"I need a favor and you can't tell Colby . " She replied instantly worrying me

"What's going on ? "

"I need someone to go with me to the doctors, I don't want to go with Jojo &amp; them but I'm scared to go alone . " She replied I raised an eyebrow

"I'll be in Florida tomorrow afternoon . " I replied she thanked me &amp; hung up luckily for her I was going to meet Joe at his house tomorrow anyway . I walked back to the girls who were all deeply embroiled in a conversation about make up with Saraya seeming leading it , yeah Anti-Diva my ass .

* * *

I walked threw the airport terminal shouldering a duffle bag Zahra was supposs to be meeting me here to drive us both to her doctors and then she'd drop me off at Joe's or atleast in Pensacola we haven't really worked that part out yet . I was wearing a royal blue sun dress and sandals with my long hair in a perfect bun at the top of my head a pair of sunglasses sat infront of it . Finally after scanning the crowd I saw the tattoed beauty clad in all black looking frantically for me holding the clich sign with " Katrina Perez " I laughed lightly as I weaved my way through the crowd til I got closer to her

"You must be my driver . " I said when I somehow managed to get behind her she laughed lightly a hooked my arm

"Yes I am ,Zahra Schrieber here at your service . " She folded the sign up and slid it into her pocket as we made our way outside to her car . We made small talk most of the way there til we got to a redlight

"Soo why are you being so cryptic about this doctors visite ? " I asked Zahra adjusted the radio turning up the volumn before twiddling her thumbs on the steering wheel

"You should totally make this your entrance theme when you win the title . " She said staring straight ahead I shot her a glare

"Zahra .. "

"Okay fine I thinkImightbepregnant ." She replied really fast and jumbled together I stared at her confused for a second til I thought it over

"Are you sure ? " I asked wide eyed

"Not completely thats why we are going to the doctors . " She replied

"Great and your right about me changing my theme to this , this songs badass . " I changed the subject back and she sighed in relief just as Centuries by Fallout boy went off .

"It'll totally fit you just have to channel your inner Zahra . " She smiled before a nervous look crossed her face I looked up to see that we pulled into her doctors office .

* * *

I waved good bye to Zahra as I hopped out the car still shouldering my duffle bag , I walked up the long drive way to Joe's he has a beautiful big house that we all had keys to incase we needed to crash whenever we were in Florida , we all had each other's keys nobody really crashed at my place in California cause Mel &amp; John also lived there but it was mostly the thought that counted , I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out my blinged out purple key (Yup I color code keys , don't judge ,Colby's is black &amp; gold &amp; Jon's is black with silver studs ) . I pushed open the huge heavy door and walked inside . I wandered around after I dropped my bag on the couch and found Joe in the game room playing WWE 2K15 , I laughed lightly when I saw he was playing as a Gabriella CAW with him managing me as I went up against Summer with Dean managing her .

"You decked my caw in shield gear ? " I asked leaning against the doorway he won with my shooting star press from the top rope well in 2k it was Adrian Neville's

"Maybe . " He put the controller down and gave me a tight hug I loved being in his arms so I blushed.

"She looks totally bad ass except she's using Naomi's theme . " I snickered reluctantly breaking away from him embrace

"So we're ignoring your house show stint as Trinitys tag partner ? " Joe replied I rolled my eyes it was embarrassing at one point they were grooming me to take Ariane's place as One half on the funks but saddly I am a worst dancer than Eva so it was mostly embarrassing . I shuddered at the thought .

"Just like we are ignoring your little Tarzan phase . " I smirked shutting him right up "Now let's play so I can kick your ass . " I grabbed the second controller and laid on the couch , Joe joined me lifting up my feet so they were in his lap . Of course Joe played as his self soo I had to play as Colby and wipe the floor with him .

* * *

The next day we we're once again going out with Zahra &amp; Colby since nobody was heading back to work til Sunday night and it was only Saturday . I was wearing a silver bikini with jean shorts &amp; a white tanktop overtop while Joe had on blue swimming trunks and he looked absolutely perfect in them .Since I wiped the floor with Joe in 2k he'd be the one paying for everything today so nobody was really bringing anything except themselves I flicked my sunglasses over my eyes to hide the total heart eyes I was giving my boyfriend making him smirk

"You can look but you can't touch . " He sang spinning around I shook my head as my phone rang letting me know that Zahra &amp; Colby were outside I grabbed Joe's hand &amp; led him outside to the car. Joe climbed right into the back while I attempted to jump on the hood but Colby honked the horn at me

"Oh come on , it's my dream to ride on the hood of the car like a deer . " I joked before sliding in next to Joe .

"I will gladly shoot you then tie you to the front of my car once we get to Davenport . " Colby said pulling out the driveway

"Bite me Lopez . " I shot back the four of us bickered and threatened each other the whole way there mainly with me &amp; Zahra teaming up on Colby or Joe


	13. Chapter 13

Raw was interesting Nikki issued a title shot to either me , Cameron , AJ or Paige . It was obviously a trick to knock either team off the same page so me &amp; Cameron kindly left it to Aj &amp; Paige . We watched at ringside as Paige came up short and then attacked her partner . Stupid girls . Somehow I was involved in the choose Randy Ortons opponent poll I don't know why luckily everyone voted Seth &amp; J&amp;J security . I had match the next night on Main Event against Emma with my team of vixens in my corner .

Main Event 3.24.15

_Emma was standing in the ring dancing as her song swiftly switched to the theme of the young diva people loved to hate played "Shape Shifter"_

_"From Hollywood,California being accompanied by Eva Marie &amp; Cameron, Gabriella ! " _

_Gabriella sauntered down the rang with Cameron &amp; Eva two steps behind her smirking Emma danced on looking unfazed . Gabriella slid into the ring and glared at Emma who smiled back still dancing_

_"Looks like Gabriella still doesn't like Emma . " Tom Philips pointed out the bell rang &amp; Emma kept dancing quickly growing annoyed with her Gabriella slapped her across the face and followed that up with a legsweep catching the bubbly diva off guard . Gabriella then performed a standing moonsault knee drop on Emma before hooking a leg ._

_"No quick kick out by Emma . " JBL said as Gabriella proceeded to whip Emma around the ring by her hair _

_"She is just brutal . " Tom pointed out Gabriella screamed mocking Paige briefly before laying Emma out with back to back short armed clotheslines_

_"Now she's mocking former Diva's Champion Paige ! " JBL screeched in disgust _

_Gabriella climbed to the top rope and waited til Emma staggered back to her feet smirking she yelled_

_"Gabriella Mode !" before landing a flawless missile dropkick launching Emma across the ring _

_"Now she's mocking Brie , she is a jerk . " Tom added Gabriella flung an arm over Emma for the cover but Emma kicked out at 2 . Gabriella forced Emma to her feet one last time before planting her back down with her Hangman's Neckbreaker . _

_"Gabriella brutalized Emma here tonight . " JBL shook his head as Cameron &amp; Eva held up Gabriella's hand_

_"She made a statement to both teams tonight . " Tom Philips said as the trio celebrated ._

* * *

Smackdown

The whole world watched as Aj &amp; Paige got back on the same Page . I didn't really care for it to be honest I prefered to see Nikki kick the crap out of Aj which would have happened if Brie hadn't intervened .

_Gabriella sat on a crate by backstage wearing a fearless Nikki tanktop and some shorts Nikki walked past holding her title on her shoulder she saw Gabriella'a shirt out the corner of her eye and walked back while Brie kept walking _

_"Are you really mocking me right now !? " Nikki seethed Gabriella held up her hands showing she meant no harm _

_"But I thought everyone wanted to be a Bella ? " Gabriella asked with a villianous smirk while Nikki raised an eyebrow "I call a truce , Me &amp; you go behind Brie &amp; Cameron and help each other . " _

_"And why would I do that ? " Nikki asked looking annoyed_

_"Simple it's better to have 2 people have your back than 1 . " Gabriella eyed Nikki's title for a second before smiling_

_"You can't touch Brie either than . " Nikki said holding out her hand _

_"I promise , but ONLY we know about this . " Gabriella shook Nikki's hand , Nikki walked off while the camera panned back onto Gabriella's face who had a very mischievous look on her face ._

* * *

I was riding back to the hotel with Roman he had a suit bag hanging in the back and I was extremely curious what it looked like .

"Hey bae what color suit is that ? " I asked smiling at him he chuckled lightly

"Black . "

"Black ? Zahra &amp; Colby are wearing black . " I argued back HOF was like prom everyone dressed to impress but everyone wanted to stand out " I don't wanna wear black . "

"You aren't , your dress is back at the hotel . " He replied I raised my eyebrow at him

"You gotta stop picking out clothes for me . "

"I didn't Mel did , I just paid for it . " Joe grinned while I rolled my eyes "Besides you hate dress shopping . "

"I do not . " I argued back it was a lie but he didn't have to know that I honestly thought it was sweet but I didn't like him always buying me stuff . "I'm pretty sure I had a dress in my closet at home , we will be in Cali . "

"Mel went through your closet nothing matched so we got you something better relax . " Joe replied I just nodded we'd shot smackdown on tuesday right aftet Main event so everyone could fly out tonight &amp; tomorrow . Unfortunately the stadium was atleast 5 hours away from mine &amp; Mel's home so I wouldn't be staying there the first few days which really sucked being so close to home but not being able to go home .

"We're staying at a hotel or your place ? " Joe asked breaking the silence

"Hotel , Paul says I live too far for us to commute back and forth . " I pouted Joe reached over and ruffled my hair messing up my bun . " Asshole . "

"Perk up babe , I've got you a beautiful dress , we're all on the match card . That's huge . " He said turning into the parking lot

"Yeah your right , I still wanna see this suit . " I joked unhooking it from the hanger in the back before climbing out the car . Joe grabbed a bag from the trunk since we we're checking out tomorrow .

"Trust me you'll be more interested in the dress . "

* * *

A/N : So this chapters pretty short , the Nikki &amp; Gabriella segment is very important to the Mania chapter . Which I wrote before this one because I was so excited . So this was pretty much a filler with a slightly important detail . Next chapter will be up tomorrow tho


	14. Chapter 14

The energy levels during Mania week were always crazy , I'd only been backstage at 2 before for Mel but knowing I was having my own Wrestlemania match made it so much more intense. In a few days Joe could become WWE World heavy weight champion , Jon could walk out IC champion &amp; I could become Number One contender again I wanted to cry just thinking about it . The diva's match was completely unscripted we'd all have free reign over what happened tonight . Ariane had her designer make special Mania outfits for us and she'd be bringing them by pretty soon . I was on cloud nine completely. After pacing around excitedly for 15 minutes Ariane showed up carrying two outfit bags she tossed them both on to the bed while I shrieked excitedly and jumped on top of a bag nearly breaking the zipper in the process I grinned as Ariane opened hers . Since I'd become a fan of leather I had a leather bodysuit , it was similar to Catwoman but showed some cleavage and had slits cut into it , there was a pair of leather gloves with it , all I needed was a pair of boots . I looked over at Ariane's hers was a sparklyier version of her normal ring gear , it was crazy . We'd both be wearing black &amp; blue to match each other .

"Hottest chicks in the ring ? " Ariane smirked holding out her pinky which I happily clasped my pinky around it

"How you doing ? " I playfully laughed mocking Leah (Carmella from NXT ). "On a scale from 1-100 how excited are you ? "

"3000 , this could be the start of the era of Cameron . "Ariane said gleefully making me laugh

"If I come out of this champion , I have to feud with you &amp; Trinity . " I smiled at Ariane who nodded

"Triple Threat feud with you as the tweener, me the heel &amp; Trin the face would be bomb dot com . " Ariane agreed I looked up at the clock and cursed

"We need to head out to be on time for everything . " I bolted to my feet picked up my things and ran out the room with Ariane right behind me .

* * *

Wrestlemania Axess 3.27.15

I was signing at axess alongside Danielle &amp; Mike it seemed alittle random but whatever, I was sitting on the left with Mike in the middle &amp; Summer on the right . Our line was surprisingly long I imagined mostly because we were with the A-lister .

"Hi Katrina can you sign this for me ? " The first person let through asked he looked like he was in his late 20's and wore a Hellcat shirt I smiled seeing it was one of my sisters . I took the picture fron him &amp; smiled even harder a backstage picture of me &amp; Mel back in 2009

"Jesus I was barely 18 here . " I signed it then handed it back to him he thanked me before moving the line along I nearly knocked my chair over when the next people came up to me decked in custom made Gabriella gear was Melina &amp; John Henigan (aka Johnny Nitro, Aka John Morrison,aka Johnny Mundo ) . I hugged John first since I hadn't seen him in awhile before hugging my sister

"I didn't know you two were coming to axess . " I smiled at the two John was pretty much in my eyes part of the family

"I told you I was coming to Mania didn't I . " Mel grinned at me as John went over to Mike and started talking

"No way your here til Sunday ? " I asked she gave a sly smirk before answering

"Monday , I'm going to be front row when you add on to the Perez legacy and become champion . " Melina replied I squealed before hugging my sister tightly again , a few fans laughed and took pictures I completely forgot I was signing but they didn't seem to mind . Mel turned around and smiled and waved to the people in line before dragging John away from Mike who no doubt was showing him pictures of Maryse that's all Mike ever did it was really cute . "We'll catch up with you later chica . "

"Bye Mel ." I smiled before turning my attention to all the patient fans in my line "Who's next now ? "

My signing went by pretty well saddly without anymore unexpected visitors but it was fine . Not too long after my signing was the Nxt matches with Kenta winning a chance to appear in the Andre the Giant battle royal .

* * *

Later on I met with the other teams in our match to go over how we wanted this match to play out we intended on showing off and stealing the show . We were sitting in Nikki's hotel room so we'd have privacy this match was going to be clouded in as much secrecy as possible .

"So how do we decide who's getting the pin ? " Brie asked she was holding a pencil and note pad

"Let's just draw a name from Nikki's hat . " Saraya suggested it sounded pretty fair that way we wouldn't have to end up fighting to decide a winner . Brie nodded before jotting down all our names and ripping up the paper she snatches Nikki's hat before dropping the papers in it

"So should we go with first name drawn or last name left ? " Nikki asked rolling her eyes at Brie yanking her studded snapback off .

"Last . It's more suspenseful that way . " Ariana joked we all nodded as Nikki pulled out the first name and laughed

"No Mania moment for April this year . " Nikki grinned while April rolled her eyes Brie pulled out the next name

"No Brie mode either . " Brie pouted April was to annoyed to draw the next name so Saraya drew it

"Sorry Nikki , looks like you will be defending that belt . " Saraya said gleefully as Nikki shrugged

"I've got the longest second reign so it's okay . " Nikki said as Ariane drew the next name she pouted and rolled her eyes making it pretty obvious it was her name finally with two names left I reached in the hat and my eyes went wide

"No way . " I said in disbelief everyone looked in the hat at the last remaining name .

* * *

Hall of Fame Ceremony 3.28.15

I was attending the hall of fame ceromony as a WWE Diva this year I attended as Mel's date once before and it was an amazing night . I'm pretty sure this one will be too . I was wearing a baby blue greek goddess inspired gown with silver heels &amp; and lots of silvery jewerly since Joe was my date we matched he wore a black suit with a baby blue shirt under the jacket and a black tie . Colby was here with Zahra no surprise they were wearing black . The four of us made our way down the red carpet it felt like we posed for a thousand pictures some were me &amp; Joe , Joe &amp; Colby , Colby &amp; I , Zahra &amp; Colby , me &amp; Zahra and then finally a large amount of the four of us . Colby &amp; Joe were being interviewed seprately somehow me &amp; Zahra lucked up and got interviewed by Nattie who was once again stuck being an interviewer I felt for her not getting to shine like the rest of us next year I am going to have to switch with her so she got to bask in this moment too .

"Zahra, Katrina how are you two tonight . " Nattie asked holding a microphone in between us both with a huge fake smile plastered on her face .

"I am amazing this is my first time attending the HOF ceremony . " Zahra smiled at Nattie who nodded towards me

"This is such an amazing and beautiful night I'm really excited to see Macho Man's induction , even though he isn't really here , he's with us in spirit . " I replied

"You both look beautiful , see you inside . " Nattie smiled as she hurried off to the next people Zahra went back over to Colby as Joe led me inside I couldn't help but wonder if Mel &amp; John were somewhere in attendance . We we're seated near the front since Colby &amp; Joe were huge names in the company , as I predicted the ceremony was beautiful . Hulk Hogan inducted Macho Man , the Uso's inducted they're father Rikishi , Paul inducted Arnold , Larry Zbyszko by Bruno Sammartino , the Bushwalkers by John Laurinetis ,Fujimani by Ric Flair , Kevin Nash by my personal favorite HBK , and Alundra by the Nattie . I laughed, I cheered and I even cried a bit I would forever remember this night .

* * *

Wrestlemania 3.29.15

_"The following is a 2 on 2 on 2 Diva's tag team match ! " Lilian announced_

**_Let's Light It Up _**

_"Introducing first from Union City , New Jersey AJ Lee !" _

_Aj skipped down the long ramp smiling once she climbed into the ring the music switched _

**_Stars In The Night _**

_"Introducing next her partner , from Norwich ,England Paige !" _

_Paige made her entrance looking extra confident she climbed onto the apron and let out a scream as the music once again switched ._

**Shape Shifter **

_A red carpet was rolled down with papazzi walking backwards down it taking pictures _

_"Introducing from North Ridge , California Cameron, &amp; from Hollywood , California Gabriella ! " The two made there way down the red carpet making varies poses with Gabriella doing the split legged ring in and Cameron doing her usual sensual ring in . The music changed one last time _

**You can look but you can't touch**

_"From Scotsdale , Arizona Brie &amp; The Diva's Champion Nikki Bella ! " _

_The Bella's did there signature entrance . Nikki held her belt up in the air with pride before putting it on the apron Nikki took off her hat &amp; coat at the same time Paige took off her jacket , each team went to there own corners and had brief talk deciding on who would start , with Brie , Paige &amp; Cameron being chosen . The bell rang as Brie made a lung for Aj who kicked her in the face , Cameron ran at her next but suffered the same fate ._

_"Yeah go Aj ! " Paige cheered as Gabriella and Nikki rolled there eyes the two heel divas shot each other a glance before hopping off the apron with Paige hoping off next Gabriella ran one way and Nikko went the other with the two diva's both attacking the Diva of tomorrow . Aj stopped skipping and looked at her tag team partner she made a move to go help but was swept off her feet by Brie who started to bang Aj's head wildly on the mat . Cameron slowly recovered from the kick to her face and forearmed Brie in the back of the head before connecting with a hair pull back breaker she went for a pin but Brie immediately kicked out . Cameron pressed her foot against Aj's neck who was still grounded an enraged Brie launched Cameron across the room with a huge german suplex showing everyone Nikki wasn't the only strong diva . Outside the ring the two Latina's took turns throwing Paige into the barrier after the 7th time the two heels shook hands before going back to there respective corners . Cameron laid on the apron closest to Nikki still out from the huge german suplex while AJ dominated Brie laying her out with a tornado ddt went for the cover but both Nikki &amp; Gabriella kicked her breaking up the pin . Aj got up holding her back immediately getting into both divas faces they raised there hands and pretended to leave before laying Aj out with a forearm and low drop kick . _

_"Outta the ring ! " The ref yelled pulling both diva's arms so they'd back away from Aj and exit the ring . Cameron made it back to her feet and covered Aj Nikki ran to break it out but Gabriella swept her legs out unknown to them Paige made her way into the ring and broke out the pin at 2 and a half . She whipped Cameron away from Aj by the hair before helping up the Black widow who nodded in thank you before Paige climbed out onto the apron Aj tagged her in at the very same time Brie tagged Nikki &amp; Cameron tagged Gabriella . The crowd went wild the 3 divas they were dying to see were now the legal persons . The three stood in the middle of the ring circling each other Paige eyed both divas wearily catching on to them having some sort of alliance without any warning Gabriella lept onto her hands performing a spinning kick with both legs knocking both diva's down before immediately going for an arm bar on Paige who screamed they'd rammed her repeatedly into the barricade head &amp; shoulder first . Nikki went behind Gabriella locking in a sleeper hold . Paige struggled her hardest against Gabriella who was slowly losing her grip Paige managed to pull her arm free before drop kicking Nikko breaking up the sleeper she looked to the apron where Aj was supposs to be but saw her resting on the steel steps she groaned ._

_"You bitch ! " Gabriella screeched shoving Nikki _

_"I'm not just gonna let you win ! " Nikki shoved her back Paige snuck up on Nikki Gabriella smirked as Nikki was brought down hard to the mat with the Paige-Turner Paige then superkicked Gabriella , Gabriella crumpled to the mat holding her face._

_"This is my house ! " She yelled before pinning Nikki with everybody down she'd thought she had the match won shockingly Nikki kicked out just before the 3 count . Paige sat up clearly shocked she climbed onto Nikki and started to headbutt her repeatedly until Nikki blocked it and countered with a forearm she pulled Paige up and hit the Bella Buster , Cameron ran in and hit her code breaker , before Aj hit her with a shining wizard , Gabriella quickly dropped Aj with a Shirangu and dove ontop of Paige making another cover ._

_"1 ! "_

_"2 !" _

_Paige barely got her shoulder up Gabriella looked at the anti -diva in shock before looking at the ring littered with diva's she pulled Paige up by her hair pointed at the person sitting front row her inspiration, her role model , her bestfriend , and sister before planting Paige with the Seeing Stars this time hooking both legs she got the 3 count ._

**Shape Shifter **

_"Your winners the team of Gabriella &amp; Cameron ! " Lilian announced Gabriella helped Cameron up before making her way out the ring to hug her sister while Cameron posed on a turnbuckle holding her mouth. The four Brie sat in disbelief checking Nikki's head . Aj glared evilly at Gabriella &amp; Melina while the two pointed and laughed ._

* * *

A/N : So this stories winding down , It's about Katrina going from Jobber to making it to the top and she's within itches away from that . but this story did pretty well so I do wanna do a sequel that focuses more of Katrina/Joe &amp; Colby/Zahra . Hell just having 19 people want to follow Katrina was amazing to me . With over 2,000 almost 3,000 views I know alot of people have more than that but that is alot too me . Thank you all :) We've got about one chapter left .


	15. Chapter 15

**AN/ This is it the final chapter but the sequel "Heart Of A Champion " will be up soon ... so look out for it this last chapter might not match up with mania but it is Fan Fiction so whatevs . Im gonna warn you guys now this chapters mostly the title match . **

(seriously I'm pretty sure the Mania results will be different ... )

* * *

_Raw 3.30.15_

Roman was the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion , Dean the new Intercontinental champion , Rusev retained &amp; my personal favorite tag team Kidd &amp; Cesaro also retained . Nikki was supposs to go out soon and talk about our match right before I come out for it . I was sporting black leather leggings furry black uggs and a handmade Gabriella croptop a fan had given me during Axxess , it was black with an edit of me holding up the Diva's title with Mel standing behind me it had this cool graffiti effect on it with "Hellcat sisters " written in white cursive . Ariane stood beside me holding a microphone wearing a dress we were waiting for our cue to go out as we stayed close to the gorilla

_"Last night Gabriella &amp; Cameron got lucky ! " Brie sneered while Nikki nodded holding up her belt " And tonight they won't be as lucky ! " Nikki placed her belt onto her shoulder and scrowled taking the microphone from Brie a picture of Gabriella performing her finisher on Paige was shown , then one with her helping up Cameron &amp; finally the one of her &amp; Melina pointing and laughing at the Bellas . Nikki's scrowl grew even deeper as anger appeared in her eyes ._

_"That Gabriella is nothing but a compulsive liar ! If I were you Cameron I'd watch my back it's only a matter of time before she uses you . I am not afraid to face Gabriella out here tonight , I am going to prove her victory was a fluke if Cameron hadn't run in and smashed my face into her knees I would have won , if Paige wasn't so damn weak and kicked out I would have won . She didn't beat Nikki or Brie Bella she beat Paige ! I am the greatest diva's champion and once I get this little wannabe out my way I can continue to prove that ! " Nikki tossed her microphone and stared up at the ramp ._

**Shapeshifter .**

_Gabriella sauntered out making Nikki roll her eyes her chosen gear for night helped solidify Nikki &amp; Bries point when they called her a wanna be . The twins mouthed Wannabe at the challenger making her smirk . Cameron came out shortly after Gabriella much to the twins distain ._

_"My girl Gabriella is going to beat you tonight Nikki , she's so confident she doesn't even need trash talk you ! And if by some fluke she doesn't win then aren't I next in line ? I mean the winners were Gabriella AND Cameron right ? " Cameron smirked at a seething Nikki she offered Gabriella the mic who politely turned it down before motioning for her to go on . _

_"All we have left to say is good luck you'll really need it . " Cameron tossed her mic as Gabriella's entrance theme played again the two made they're way to the ring with Gabriella for once using a standard ring in while Cameron remained on the outside , Brie shot Gabriella a death glare before climbing out the ring too ._

_"The following is for the Diva's Title ! Introducing first the challenger from Hollywood , California Gabriella ! " Lilian announced as Gabriella smirked before doing the Bella Booty shake earning a few cheap cheers from the crowd_

_"And introducing from Scotsdale , Arizona she is the Diva's Champion Nikki Bella ! " Nikki did her own Bella Booty shake smirking at Gabriella with Brie also doing it at ringside . The bell rang and the two went in for a lock up with Nikki getting the upper hand but Gabriella swept her legs out before throwing down punches screaming on the champion . The ref pulled her off as Gabriella calmed herself down she took a deep breath and went to pull Nikki up by her hair but ended up being rolled up ._

_"1!" _

_Gabriella quickly kicked out shooting a glare at Nikki the two went for another lock up with Nikki once again gaining the upperhand . Gabriella shoved Nikki against the ropes Nikki leaned a little bit farther out_

_"Back her up ! Back her up ref ! " Nikki yelled as the ref grabbed Gabriella and pulled her alittle bit back she smirked before striking Nikki with a fierce slap . Nikki held her cheek before clotheslining Gabriella down to the mat and stomping on her chest _

_"You wanna slap me ! You wanna slap me in my face loser ! " Nikki yelled pulling Gabriella to her feet to connect with a snap suplex . Nikki pulled Gabriella back to her feet but ended up being shoved away before Gabriella dropkicked her in the knee . The fearless diva fell to the mat holding her bad knee . Gabriella smirked evilly as she started stomping on Nikki's knee _

_"Awwww what's wrong Gabriella hit your boo boo knee ? " Gabriella teased connecting with a leg drop onto Nikki's knee Gabriella starting to set Nikki up for an indian deathlock but Nikki managed to escape . She used the ropes to help herself up ._

_"Hey Wannabe ! " Brie yelled climbing up onto the apron " Why you trying to be like Summer now , an indian deathlock really ? ! " Gabriella ran at Brie but she jumped back off onto the floor with the momentary distraction Nikki hit Gabriella with a stiff forearm in the back of the head she slumped to the mat in a heap ._

_ "Nooo get up Gabriella ! " Cameron shouted pounding on the apron Nikki continued to rain down forearms to Gabriella's back &amp; head with the shorter diva trying her hardest to shield herself . Nikki finally rolled her over and hooked both legs ._

_"1 ! "_

_"2! " _

_Gabriella kicked out and rolled out the ring she sat against the ring holding the back of her head , Cameron ran over to check on her , not liking that Brie was so close to her . Brie backed up once the Ref came over he started counting while Cameron helped her partner up . By the 5 count Gabriella was back in the ring much to Nikki's dismay . Nikki rushed at her but Gabriella ducked under her arm using the ropes to pick up speed she rebounded back and connected with a front flip clothesline . The two popped up back to there feet with Nikki being alittle quicker she kicked Gabriella in the shoulder before connecting with an arm ddt . Gabriella held her shoulder in pain before rolling around . Nikki kicked her shoulder again before lifting her up &amp; irish whipping her into the corner Nikki ran at her intending for a leaping clothesline but Gabriella managed to get her feet up at the last second kicking Nikki in the face hoisting herself up into a sitting position on the turnbuckle Nikki tried to make a grab for her arm but Gabriella blocked it before taking her down with a corner hurricarana . Gabriella let out a primal scream as she went for the cover ._

_"1!"_

_Nikki kicked out Brie cheered as Cameron rolled her eyes , Gabriella pulled Nikki up and put her in position for the Seeing Stars but Nikki countered and kicked her in the gut before slamming her down with the Bella buster ._

_"1! "_

_"2!"_

_Gabriella got her shoulder up at the very last second Nikki pulled at her hair she was so close to winning she pulled Gabriella up by her hair and forced her up on to her shoulders smirking evilly as she intended to end this with her Rack Attack but Gabriella managed to slide off her back and roll up Nikki ._

_" 1 "_

_" 2 " _

_Nikki kicked out much to the annoyance of the challenger the crowd was really behind the two divas with cheers being split 50/50 . Gabriella forearmed Nikki in the face splitting her lip in the process Nikki laid clutching her lip as Gabriella ran the ropes intending for a moonsault but Nikki rolled out the way Gabriella saw this and landed gracefully on her feet before delivering her standing moonsault knee drop on Nikki's back . She rolled the champion back over and climbed the top rope constantly looking back making sure she hadn't moved she delivered her falling star perfectly and hooked both Nikki's legs _

_"Hey ref look over here ! " Brie yelled from on the apron trying to distract him but Cameron pulled her legs down making the Bella hit her face on the apron . The ref turned his attention back to Gabriella and started counting ._

_" 1 ! "_

_"2!"_

_"3!" _

_"Your winner and the new Diva's Champion Gabriella ! " The ref handed her the belt as tears started pouring out her eyes she stared at the title in the middle of the ring before Cameron swooped in and pulled her up pointing to the front row Gabriella bolted out the ring and once again hugged her big sister this time holding up the title and posing for the world to enjoy this sisterly moment ._

_"You did it , Chica . " Melina smiled at her sister as Cameron came over and pulled her arm leading her to the back while the Bella's looked on angrily ._

* * *

Katrina &amp; Ariane both came back through the curtain with tons of people backstage waiting to congratulate the newest Diva Champion , she snapped a quick picture with Ariane for social media before Ariane walked off letting her enjoy her moment . The first person or should I say people to hug the new champion were Colby Lopez , Jon Good &amp; Leati Joesph Anoa'i each with a look of pride on there faces . Katrina could barely talk as the tears kept falling everyone was patting her on the back and telling her great match finally after the crowd cleared up Colby swung his protege around in a tight solo hug

"You did it Kat , Diva's Champion how does it feel ? " Colby asked as he set her down she wiped her eyes before smiling

"Surreal .. " Katrina responded as Colby passed her off to Jon before leaving

"The most annoying Diva is now on top . " Jon joked patting her head he handed Katrina off to Joe before pulling out her phone " Smile you two . " He snapped a quick picture of Joe holding his title on his shoulder , with the other arm around Katrina as she wore her belt around her waist . He handed her back her phone and walked off too .

Katrina turned to Joe smiling brightly he couldn't help but smile back "The diva's champion is totally dating the WWE Champion . " Joe laughed lightly before kissing her lightly on the lips .

" I love you , Katrina . " Joe said once the two broke apart Katrina blushed

"I love you too , Leati . " She replied Joe looked down at her phone .

"We instagraming or twittering that ? " He asked referring to the picture

"Both I'm captioning it Heart Of A Champion . "

* * *

The ending was pretty cheesy but hey it's my story I will be as cheesy as I wanna be . But check out Heart Of A Champion coming really really soon . Thank you guys for giving me the motivation to actually finish a story .


	16. An

Heart of a champion is up already just incase you havent found it yet .


End file.
